Fugues et préludes en do mineur
by miriamme
Summary: Jane et Élisabeth Bennet participent à un concours de musique. Jane veut faire carrière comme chanteuse, alors qu'Élisabeth veut uniquement avoir la chance de rencontrer la vedette internationale William Darcy.
1. Et les gagnants sont

**Première partie**

Depuis dix minutes déjà, Jane essayant tant bien que mal de convaincre sa sœur de s'inscrire avec elle au concours de musique de Toronto. Exaspérée, Jane plaide sa cause avec toute l'énergie du désespoir.

_-Élisabeth, il faut que m'accompagne. Je n'arriverai à rien de bon sans toi._

_-Ce n'est pas ma présence qui va te faire gagner le concours. Vas y seule, tu auras plus de chance._

_-Tu n'as pas le choix… Tu es déjà inscrite!_ Laisse finalement tomber Jane comme une bombe.

-JANE BENNET! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça?

_-ET TOI, comment peux-tu laisser passer une telle occasion? Pense seulement aux artistes de renommées internationales que nous allons avoir la chance de rencontrer. Et plus particulièrement au beau William Darcy!_

_-Je ne vais pas m'inscrire à un concours de musique simplement pour avoir la chance de le voir de près aussi tentée que je puisse l'être._

_-Mais tu as du talent Élisabeth! Tu en as même à revendre… En ce qui me concerne, j'ai toujours trouvé que ta voix était plus belle que la mienne._

_-Ne recommence pas avec ça… tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai!_

_-Lizzy… s'il te plait?_

_-Bon! Très bien, j'accepte de jouer pour toi, mais tu es prévenue… je ne chanterai pas!_

_-Oh… merci. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi!_

_-C'est pour toi que j'y vais. J'ai d'autres ambitions que celles de devenir musicienne et tu le sais._

_-Oui, je sais… Tu veux devenir pédiatre! Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire : quel gâchis!_

Dans les jours qui suivent l'inscription au concours, les deux sœurs répètent plusieurs chansons afin de se préparer pour l'audition. Arrivées sur les lieux du concours, elles reçoivent un numéro et attendent patiemment d'être appelées. Elles reconnaissent plusieurs musiciens et chanteurs et devinent que les autres, ceux qu'elles ne connaissent pas, viennent de plus loin. Alors qu'elle retravaille mentalement ses partitions, Élisabeth aperçoit celui qu'elle admire depuis qu'elle a entendu son dernier disque. Il traverse la salle avec des cahiers de musique sous le bras. Il est suivi de près par la musicienne qui l'accompagne dans toutes ses tournées : Caroline Degas. Celle-ci marche d'un pas rapide, traînant une lourde mallette en essayant de ne pas perdre de vue celui qu'elle suit comme un petit chien. Élisabeth l'entend demander au jeune homme de marcher moins vite et de l'attendre, mais il ne l'écoute pas. Il ouvre la porte de la salle d'audition sans la retenir et ne prend surtout pas la peine de s'excuser lorsque Caroline la reçoit en plein visage.

_-Tu vois… On est arrivées depuis une heure… et tu as déjà eu une première chance de l'apercevoir. _

_-S'il est toujours aussi grossier… j'avoue que je m'en serais passée… _

La porte s'ouvre et deux autres personnes sont appelées. Lorsque leur tour arrive enfin, les deux jeunes filles entrent et se présentent aux trois juges.

_-Alors, je vois ici… que vous êtes sœurs!… Laquelle est l'aînée! _Demande le juge Collins.

_-C'est moi! Je ne nomme Jane…._

_-Jane Bennet… oui, je vous connais de vue… donc vous, vous devez être Élisabeth?_

-_Quelle perspicacité monsieur Collins!_ Lui répond la jeune femme sur un ton sarcastique.

Jane s'approche d'elle et lui donne un coup de coude dans le dos.

_- Qu'allez-vous jouer pour nous?_ demande le second juge à son tour.

_-Une chanson que j'ai composée qui s'intitule : «l'amour n'était pas au rendez-vous!» _Répond Jane à la belle rousse qui lui avait posé la question.

_-Très bien! Nous vous écoutons mesdames._ Lance alors le troisième juge.

_-Lucie, Jasmine, vous avez oublié de leur préciser que ce n'est pas parce qu'elles se sont inscrites à deux que les deux vont être choisies… _

_-Nous le savons monsieur Collins… Merci tout de même de cette précision._

_-Merci._ Ajoute alors Jane tout sourire.

Lorsqu'Élisabeth commence à jouer, elle oublie tout et se concentre uniquement sur la musique. La voix de sa sœur étant pure et angélique, les paroles écrites par elle dans un moment d'inspiration deviennent presque irréelles. Élisabeth surveille les juges quelques instants et constate que sa sœur réussit à les charmer. Elle sourit avec satisfaction et admiration lorsque Jane laisse mourir sa chanson en beauté et douceur.

_-Merci mesdemoiselles, nous vous ferons connaître les résultats dans la grande salle ce soir, vers 19h00. _

Nerveuses mais tout de même confiantes, les deux jeunes filles quittent la salle après avoir salué les trois juges et s'en retournent chez elles. Vers 18h50, elles se présentent à nouveau dans la grande salle du théâtre et vont prendre place parmi les autres candidats et candidates. Le juge en chef Collins s'approche pour prendre la parole. Le silence se fait sans qu'il ait besoin de le demander.

_-Bonsoir! Bravo à toutes et à tous. Alors, voici comment nous allons fonctionner. Ceux et celles qui ont réussi la première étape seront appelés et devront monter sur scène. Une fois les élus rassemblés, nous les séparerons en deux groupes. Un groupe sera composé de chanteurs et l'autre de musiciens. Lorsque vous serez nommés, veuillez aller du côté gauche si vous êtes un chanteur et à droite si vous êtes un musicien. Une fois que vous serez tous sur scène, notre photographe viendra vous prendre en photo. Ensuite, nous vous expliquerons le déroulement de la seconde étape du concours. Alors, sans plus attendre, voici la première personne retenue._

Jane étant nommée rapidement, Élisabeth ne la quitte pas des yeux tandis qu'elle monte sur scène sous les applaudissements des gens qui la connaissent déjà dans le milieu. Lorsqu'Élisabeth est également appelée, elle monte sur scène pour prendre place parmi les musiciens. Comme il s'agit de sa première participation à ce concours et qu'elle n'est pas connue des participants, les applaudissements sont très peu nombreux et seulement polis. D'où elle est sur scène, Élisabeth jette un œil en coulisse et observe avec intérêt William Darcy et sa pianiste qui attendent d'être présentés à la foule. Une fois la dernière participante montée sur scène, monsieur Collins annonce à la foule en délire que l'invité d'honneur va bientôt venir chanter quelques chansons pour ouvrir le concours, pendant que le photographe prendra une photo des candidats. Au fur et à mesure que les photos sont prises, les candidats peuvent retourner s'asseoir dans la salle pour profiter du spectacle donné par la star anglaise.

La voix de William et son charisme sont si contagieux que la foule se met à chanter pour le grand plaisir de la vedette qui savoure l'instant comme il se doit. Élisabeth est subjuguée par le talent de son idole. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi beau en plus, elle ne rêverait pas tant de lui. Lorsque ses chansons sont terminées, Collins revient prendre la parole pour expliquer le fonctionnement de la seconde étape du concours.

_-Voilà! Cette année, nous avons décidé d'innover. Les photos que vous venez faire vont être développées et affichées sur les murs du grand hall d'entrée demain matin. D'un côté nous aurons les chanteurs et de l'autre, nous retrouverons les musiciens. Puisque vous avez été filmés aussi durant vos auditions, chaque participant pourra circuler dans le hall et faire un choix parmi vous afin de se choisir un partenaire. Si vous êtes embêtés, vous n'avez qu'à regarder les photos et écouter les auditions. Au bout de deux heures, c'est à dire vers 11h00, vous serez tous invités à revenir dans la salle de spectacle où débutera la période de jumelage. Lorsque votre nom sera pigé, vous devrez dire avec qui vous souhaitez faire équipe. La photo de la personne de votre choix sera alors retirée et on pigera un autre nom. Les duos seront ainsi formés jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne. _

_Une fois que vous serez en équipe, vous aurez deux jours pour pratiquer vos chansons avant de repasser devant les juges pour la sélection finale. Après chaque prestation, les groupes restants devront préparer de nouvelles chansons et repasser devant les juges. D'ici une semaine, nous aurons notre duo gagnant. Alors, rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous bien car… demain… ça commence._

Jane est vraiment hors d'elle. De toute l'histoire du concours, c'est la première année, à sa connaissance où les candidats ne peuvent pas concourir avec le partenaire de leur choix.

_-Je te l'avais bien dit que ce concours n'était pas une bonne idée!_

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes filles se présentent à 9h00 et commencent à déambuler dans le grand hall afin d'examiner les candidats et les candidates. Comme de raison, elles pactisent pour se choisir mutuellement si elles sont pigées les premières. Tout en s'intéressant d'un œil distrait aux candidats, Élisabeth remarque alors que William Darcy se promène également dans la salle et qu'il écoute distraitement certains bouts d'audition sans vraiment manifester de réactions particulières. Caroline le suit et écoute certains musiciens de son côté. William s'arrête devant le présentoir de Jane et dévisage sa photo avec intérêt. Il n'est pas seul Un autre jeune homme aussi roux que William est brun écoute avec admiration la voix douce et mélodieuse de sa sœur. Mais les yeux d'Élisabeth sont uniquement intéressés par William. Celui-ci passe les écouteurs à Caroline qui semble partager l'intérêt de William.

_-Elle a une belle voix… mais les paroles… elles sont ridicules, tu ne trouves pas Will?_

_-Au contraire… je les trouve intéressantes… c'est plein de mélancolie et d'espoir. _Rétorque alors le rouquin.

_-Sans doute avec un autre arrangement! Charles, tu peux me dire qui joue du piano?_

_-Une dénommée Élisabeth Bennet! _

_-C'est sûrement sa sœur… Hum! Nettement moins talentueuse. _Ajoute alors Caroline en passant les écouteurs à William à nouveau.

_-Elle n'a pas le goût d'être là… et ça paraît!_

_-J'aimerais savoir de qui est cette musique… Ah, attendez! Paroles et musique J. Bennet. En plus d'avoir le physique d'un ange, une voix angélique, elle semble douée pour la composition… _

_-Elle se rendra sûrement en finale… Sans sa sœur!_

Caroline rit de sa blague et redouble d'ardeur lorsqu'elle constate que William joint son rire au sien.

Charles hausse les épaules et continue sa promenade en regardant ça et là autour de lui. Comme il passe devant Élisabeth, celle-ci pose des écouteurs sur ses oreilles et fait semblant d'être absorbée par l'écoute d'une chanson. Caroline et William passent également devant elle et, la reconnaissant, s'éloignent non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur le nom du chanteur qu'elle avait l'air d'apprécier. Voyant qu'il s'agit d'un chanteur rock très ordinaire, ils pouffent de rire et s'éloignent rapidement.

_-Et en plus… elle n'a aucun goût musical. _Ajoute la star anglaise à sa partenaire.

Rouge d'indignation, Élisabeth dépose ses écouteurs et va s'asseoir sur les marches du hall d'entrée bien décidée à en finir avec le concours. Jane vient la trouver et lui indique qu'il est temps d'aller s'installer pour faire les choix. Une fois dans la salle, le juge Collins arrive avec deux grands bols. Pour débuter la période des choix, il plonge sa main dans le bol des chanteurs. Le premier nom à sortir est un chanteur amateur très populaire. Il se dirige vers une musicienne qu'il connaît déjà et retire sa photo du mur. Des murmures d'insatisfaction se font entendre un peu partout dans la salle. Collins passe alors une dizaine des chanteurs et de musiciens avant que le nom de Charles Bingley ne soit pigé. Élisabeth reconnaît alors le rouquin qui avait circulé avec William Darcy et Caroline un peu plus tôt. Élisabeth a le pressentiment qu'il va prendre Jane. En effet, il se dirige vers la photo de sa sœur et va la remettre au juge Collins. Mortifiée, Élisabeth ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle surprend alors le regard moqueur de Caroline posée sur elle. Il ne reste que quatre candidats. Un chanteur western est le suivant à être pigé. Il opte pour l'avant dernier musicien qui possède une guitare. C'est alors que Collins annonce que les deux derniers candidats vont devoir former un duo. Élisabeth constate qu'il s'agit du chanteur rock dont elle avait écouté la prestation hier pour se cacher de Charles, Caroline et William. L'heure du dîner étant arrivée, les deux jeunes filles s'installent à la même table, Charles vient se joindre à elles pour prendre son dessert.

_-Vous devez être déçues de ne pas pouvoir concourir ensemble?_

_-Je ne voulais pas concourir… de toute façon…_

_- Lizzie, voyons! _La gronde Jane avant de se tourner vers son nouveau partenaire._ C'est certain que nous aurions préféré être ensemble, mais je n'ai rien contre l'imprévu. C'est souvent signe de découvertes intéressantes…_

_-Parle pour toi!_

_-Puis-je me joindre à vous? _Demande alors une voix caverneuse.

Reconnaissant le chanteur avec lequel elle est obligée de faire équipe, elle ravale la phrase assassine qu'elle avait préparée et lui tend plutôt la main.

_-Vous êtes George Wickham, je présume?_

_-C'est ça oui! Vous aimez le rock, j'espère?_

_-Honnêtement? Non!_

_-Je refuse de chanter autre chose._

_-Avez-vous déjà essayé George?_

_-Non!_

_-Vous devriez essayer… vous avez une belle voix… nous ferons comme vous voulez, c'est certain, mais j'aimerais vous entendre dans d'autres styles… vous pourriez être surpris. _

_-Très bien… Puisque vous insistez… mais pour le concours, nous travaillerons uniquement du rock… vous pouvez en jouer, j'espère?_

_-Je me débrouille dans tous les styles…_

Ils se donnent rendez-vous dans l'après-midi pour répéter. Après avoir passé une heure à répéter avec lui, Élisabeth admet que George est assez sympathique, mais que musicalement parlant, il est incapable de faire des nuances. Il a tendance à pousser sur sa voix et n'hésite pas à choisir des morceaux qu'il n'a pas le coffre pour interpréter. Avant de se décourager totalement, Élisabeth décide de prendre une pause. Elle laisse George travailler sa chanson et circule dans le long hall où tous les autres groupes sont occupés à pratiquer. Elle s'arrête lorsqu'elle reconnaît la voix de sa sœur. Elle répète avec Charles. Ceux-ci sont très absorbés par leur travail et ne réalisent pas qu'une personne les regarde. Jane est en pleine forme vocalement et chante l'une des plus belles chansons écrite par Élisabeth il y a quelques temps. Charles ne semble éprouver aucune difficulté à lire la musique et à y ajouter quelques touches personnelles auxquelles Élisabeth n'avait même pas songé. Lorsqu'elle surprend le regard que Charles pose sur sa sœur, elle sait que le jeune musicien est en bonne voie pour tomber amoureux d'elle. L'envie et la déception se mêlent en elle. Jane avait vraiment beaucoup de talent. Non seulement elle était belle comme le jour, mais elle avait en plus ce petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait l'oublier. La voir gagner le concours n'était plus une chose qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était maintenant une certitude.

Élisabeth retourne ensuite vers son propre local de travail, lorsqu'elle aperçoit un cahier de musique qui traîne par terre. Le nom de Caroline et de William est clairement inscrit dessus. Élisabeth cherche ces derniers du regard. Ils ne sont pas là. Continuant son chemin, elle constate alors qu'un local de pratique vient d'être libéré. Elle y entre, verrouille la porte et installe le cahier devant elle à la première page. Elle commence à jouer avec fébrilité. Les morceaux se succèdent les uns aux autres. Elle constate que certains passages laissent à désirer. Des erreurs musicales de base sont répandues ça et là un peu partout, rendant l'harmonie difficilement perceptible. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, par habitude, elle sort son crayon, raye certaines notes et les remplace par d'autres. Elle joue les pièces à nouveau puis referme le cahier satisfaite. Elle a sauvé trois chansons suite à un long travail d'analyse. Pour elle, la composition était d'abord et avant tout une question de calcul et d'instinct. Réalisant qu'elle s'est permis d'écrire dans un cahier qui n'est pas à elle, Élisabeth se dirige vers la bureau du gardien de sécurité. Elle lui tend le cahier en lui disant qu'elle vient de le trouver par terre. Le gardien la remercie et lui demande son nom. Sans même réfléchir, elle répond J. Bennet, puisque c'est toujours ainsi qu'elle signe ses compositions.

Lorsqu'elle regagne la salle où George est toujours occupé à pratiquer, elle lui offre deux heures supplémentaires de travail pour toujours aussi peu de résultats. L'âme généreuse, Élisabeth lui propose de la retrouver chez elle le soir pour travailler une dernière fois avant la présentation du lendemain. De son côté, Jane est raccompagnée par Charles qui insiste pour faire le chemin avec elle. Le lendemain, tous les candidats sont présents et attendent le moment de présenter le résultat de leur dur labeur. Jane et Charles passent en premier. La salle est suspendue aux lèvres de Jane. Ils sont applaudis chaleureusement et quittent la salle pour laisser la place au second groupe. Après chaque duo, les 3 membres du jury incluant William Darcy prennent des notes et font un rapide commentaire aux participants. Lorsqu'arrive le tour d'Élisabeth et de George, celui-ci prend la parole pour spécifier qu'il va chanter dans un autre style que celui avec lequel il est à l'aise en précisant bien qu'il s'agit de l'idée de sa partenaire et non de la sienne. Élisabeth plaque le premier accord pour le faire taire et se concentre sur ce qu'elle a à faire. George est très convaincant et réussit à atteindre une note qu'il avait toujours ratée en répétition. Élisabeth ouvre les yeux étonnée par lui et plaque son dernier accord. Oubliant qu'elle doit rester assise pour entendre le résumé des commentaires, elle vient pour se lever.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet… vous nous quittez déjà?_

Rougissant violemment en reconnaissant la voix de William Darcy, Élisabeth revient sur ses pas et retourne s'asseoir. Le juge Collins s'adresse alors à George Wickham.

_-J'avoue avoir pris beaucoup de plaisir à vous entendre George. Votre voix n'est pas très puissante, elle est assez limitée en fait, mais la musique que vous avez choisie la mettait en valeur. On pourrait croire qu'elle a été écrite sur mesure pour vous… _

_-Vous n'êtes pas habituée à jouer dans des concours n'est-ce pas? _Demande ensuite William Darcy à la musicienne.

_-Non, en effet!_

_-George, pouvez-vous me dire qui s'est occupé des arrangements musicaux? _

-_Attendez! _George prend la partition laissée par Élisabeth sur le piano et répond au juge Collins après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur la feuille. _Un dénommé J. Bennet._

_-J. Bennet pour Jane Bennet? _Demande Collins à Élisabeth.

-_Bien entendu._ Répond rapidement Élisabeth en se sermonnant intérieurement puisqu'elle sait très bien qu'elle va devoir se justifier auprès de sa sœur à propos du petit mensonge qu'elle venait de faire.

_-Très bien… vous pouvez aller rejoindre les autres maintenant. Les duos retenus vous seront communiqués tout à l'heure. _

Saluant les quatre juges d'un léger signe de tête, Élisabeth marche d'un pas déterminé derrière George Wickham. Elle entend alors le juge en chef s'adresser à elle à nouveau.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, attendez… je veux voir votre partition… vous voulez bien me la remettre?_

_-C'est que… _

William Darcy étant plus près d'elle que le juge Collins, il tend la main s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui donne la feuille, mais comme elle hésite, il est obligé de la lui prendre lui-même.

_-J'allais vous la remettre…_

_-Vous êtes plus rapide sur un piano. Ne vous en faites pas. Je rendrai moi-même cette partition à son auteur._

_-Comme vous voulez monsieur Darcy._

Dans la salle où les participants doivent attendre sagement, Élisabeth se demande comment elle pourrait rapporter l'incident à sa sœur, mais celle-ci est entourée d'admirateurs et ne quitte pas Charles. George est également très sollicité alors qu'elle est seule dans son coin. Plusieurs personnes viennent tout de même la féliciter, mais elle ne fait rien pour les encourager à rester près d'elle.

Le juge Collins fait une entrée théâtrale lorsqu'il arrive avec les résultats. Il demande à ceux qui circulent encore de regagner leur place. Encore une fois, les résultats sont annoncés et les duos retenus pour la suite du concours doivent monter sur scène. Jane et Charles sont nommés les premiers suivis de près par trois autres duos qu'Élisabeth avait effectivement appréciés. Puis, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, George et elle sont également invités à monter sur scène. Jane est si heureuse qu'elle saute dans les bras de sa sœur.

_-Je le savais… Je savais que tu arriverais jusqu'ici!_

Ensuite, le juge Collins demande aux participants de retourner s'asseoir dans la salle. Il annonce alors que William Darcy et Caroline Degas vont venir jouer quelques morceaux pour eux. William arrive enfin accompagnée de Caroline qui se tient à son bras comme une «groupie». Malheureusement, comme William marche très vite, elle se prend le pied dans sa longue robe, tombe lourdement sur le sol se tournant le pied par accident. Les cris qu'elle pousse obligent les organisateurs à lui faire quitter la scène afin qu'elle soit examinée par un médecin très rapidement. Comme Élisabeth étudie en médecine, elle se propose et est invitée à monter sur scène pour l'examiner.

_-Vous êtes médecin? _

_-En fait monsieur Collins, j'étudie en médecine… mais j'en__ suis à ma dernière année. _

Le juge la mène alors vers l'arrière scène où Caroline a été installée temporairement. Lui tâtant le pied, elle constate qu'il s'agit d'une fracture sérieuse. Élisabeth informe les autorités que la jeune femme doit être transportée à l'hôpital le plus vite possible afin de passer des radiographies.

Pendant que les secours sont en route, Élisabeth veille sur Caroline et est témoin de la suite des événements. Le juge Collins tente de convaincre William d'aller chanter sans sa musicienne. Devant son obstination à réfuser, Collins mentionne à la vedette que tous les candidats attendent cet instant avec impatience.

_-Mais je n'ai pas d'accompagnatrice… et je ne crois pas que nous puissions trouver ici une musicienne capable de lire la musique… à première vue._

-Moi, je peux…

Comme les mots sont sortis de sa bouche par réflexe, Élisabeth se maudit intérieurement.

_-Alors vous devez accompagner William!_

_-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée! C'est une candidate!_

_-Je suis d'accord avec monsieur Darcy… ce n'est pas une bonne idée!_

_-Mais elle pourrait s'installer en coulisse… William, tu n'auras qu'à dire que Caroline a accepté de jouer avec de s'en aller… et qu'elle va rester en coulisse pour ne pas marcher sur la jambe._

_-Bon d'accord… _

_-Ça peut fonctionner… d'ailleurs, si je rate quelques notes… vous pourrez expliquer que Caroline est souffrante…_

-_Alors, c'est décidé… Allez prendre place en coulisse mademoiselle Bennet. Toi William, va sur scène expliquer la situation aux candidats pendant que je dirige l'installation du piano._

La foule réagit avec joie à l'arrivée de William. La star explique brièvement la situation particulière qui donne lieu à un réaménagement de la scène pour que Caroline puisse jouer du piano. Lorsqu'il est finalement prêt, William fait signe à Élisabeth d'attaquer la première chanson. La voix de William est si puissante que la jeune fille n'a aucune peine à le suivre et à l'accompagner. Le premier morceau se passe bien et William accepte de bonne grâce les applaudissements du public. Lorsqu'il annonce le titre de la seconde chanson. Élisabeth ne sait pas quoi faire. Il s'agit justement de la mélodie dont elle a changé quelques passages pensant la rendre plus agréable lorsque le cahier s'était retrouvé entre ses mains. Rapidement, elle constate que les changements qu'elle a apportés ne modifient pas la mélodie et qu'à partir du moment où le piano est loin dans les coulisses, William ne remarquera probablement pas les nuances. Elle attaque donc le morceau, soucieuse de voir comment William réagira lorsqu'elle jouera les passages modifiés. Seule une légère hésitation dans sa voix lui confirme qu'il a remarqué quelque chose. Deux autres passages réarrangés arrivant, Élisabeth les attaque avec assurance sentant maintenant sur elle le regard perplexe du chanteur. La mélodie s'éteint et recueille autant d'applaudissements que la première chanson. William remercie le public et annonce qu'il va maintenant interpréter la dernière composition de Caroline. Il attaque celle-ci avec gravité s'attendant à ce qu'Élisabeth le suive comme Caroline l'aurait fait. À sa grande surprise, le tempo change et passe d'une ballade romantique à un tango sensuel et rythmé. William s'adapte du mieux qu'il le peut sans remarquer que le rythme proposé par la pianiste convient bien mieux à la mélodie que celui prévu par Caroline. À la fin du morceau, Élisabeth se retire et s'éloigne suivie de loin par les yeux colériques de William qui salue la foule en délire. William remercie Caroline et dirige les applaudissements vers les coulisses. Une fois la clameur apaisée, William se dirige vers les coulisses à grands pas.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Je croyais que vous saviez lire la musique à première vue…_

_-C'est ce que j'ai fait!_

_-Je connais les morceaux de Caroline… vous avez raté plusieurs passages… et vous avez dénaturé la dernière chanson._

_-À quoi vous attendiez-vous de la part d'une jeune fille sans talent et qui ne connaît rien à la musique?_

William prend le livre de musique qu'Élisabeth tient encore entre ses mains et regarde attentivement les partitions. Il constate que ce que la jeune fille a joué est effectivement inscrit dans le livre.

_-Caroline m'en aurait informé… ça ne lui ressemble pas de faire des modifications sans m'en parler!_

_-Elle aura oublié de vous le dire c'est tout!_

_-Je déteste décevoir mes fans!_

_- Consolez-vous… je prends le blâme pour vous. Je ne suis pas une professionnelle! _

_-J'avais déjà remarqué!_

-_Vous me flattez… Mais, surtout ne vous abaissez pas à me remercier… C'est inutile… je sais que vous n'en penseriez rien. Au revoir monsieur Darcy._ Juste avant de disparaître à ses yeux, elle lui lance une dernière fois : _Oh, en passant, votre partenaire devra certainement rester au lit et porter un plâtre pendant quelques semaines. Juste au cas, ne comptez plus sur moi pour la remplacer. _

Une fois dans la salle où elle retrouve Jane. Celle-ci la questionne brièvement sur l'état de santé de Caroline.

_-Une vilaine fracture!_

_-Mais… elle vient de jouer pour nous…_

_-Elle s'est bien débrouillée n'est-ce pas?_

_-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose?_

_-Comment as-tu trouvé William?_

_-Pas très détendu… mais aussi sexy que d'habitude… dommage que tu étais derrière… Eh! C'était toi qui jouait c'est ça? Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise._

_-Ça le changera… mais n'en parle à personne… je ne voudrais pas qu'on l'accuse de favoritisme. Il fait partie des juges après tout. Remarque, il va plutôt voter contre moi maintenant que j'ai bousillé sa prestation._

_-Mais tu as bien joué… comme toujours…_

_-Ouais… ouais… _

Le lendemain elle se retrouve une autre fois obligée de travailler avec George. Celui-ci insiste tellement qu'elle accepte de jouer du Rock avec lui en autant qu'elle puisse arranger la musique afin que les notes ne soient pas trop élevées, ni trop basses pour lui. George est étonné de trouver la partition facile et prend rapidement ses aises avec la mélodie. Même Élisabeth ne peut que le trouver bon. Seule une oreille avertie saurait voir clair dans ses limites vocales, mais il possède d'autres atouts qui ne sont pas négligeables et qui pourrait le faire se rendre en finale. Quoique Jane ait davantage de chances de gagner avec Charles. Leur duo est plus harmonieux. Mieux assorti. Le moment où ils doivent tous repasser devant les juges arrive trop vite pour la jeune fille. Encore une fois, son duo passe dans les derniers. Cette fois, Élisabeth attend bien sagement les commentaires des juges avant de retourner à l'arrière scène.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, vous nous aviez habitués à mieux. _Mentionne simplement le juge Collins.

_-En effet…mademoiselle Bennet, le Rock ne vous convient pas. Par contre George, vous avez été à la hauteur! _Précise William Darcy de manière très condescendante.

_-Cet arrangement aurait du être plus varié. Élisabeth, pourquoi l'avez vous épuré? L'effet sert George, mais pas la pianiste. _

Sans rien répondre à la question du juge Collins, Élisabeth retourne derrière le rideau où Jane la prend dans ses bras.

_-Lizzie, la prochaine fois… ne cèdes pas au caprice de George et laisses les autres voir à quel point il est limité vocalement. _

_-Mais je suis responsable de l'effet que nous produisons à deux. Nous devons réussir tous les deux. Je ferai mieux demain… si on m'en donne la chance évidemment. _

George la regarde méchamment lorsqu'ils doivent retourner sur scène pour entendre les résultats. Collins arrive avec les notes des juges et fait monter sur scène les quatre couples retenus pour la finale du lendemain. Jane et Charles montent les premiers. Deux autres couples sont invités à se joindre à eux. Lorsqu'arrive le temps de désigner le dernier couple, Élisabeth se bouche les oreilles. Voyant que tous les regards se tournent vers elle, elle enlève ses mains et accepte le bras que lui tend George tout souriant. Elle monte sur scène avec lui, tandis que les candidats éliminés sortent pour aller ramasser leur affaire. Collins annonce aux huit finalistes le déroulement de la dernière journée. Cette fois, ils devront travailler une chanson imposée par le comité. De plus, dans la matinée, ils pourront avoir un cours privé avec nul autre que William Darcy. Le duo George et Élisabeth sera le dernier à travailler avec lui.

Le lendemain, Élisabeth est stupéfaite de constater que la pièce qu'elle se voit contrainte de travailler est très simple d'exécution et que vocalement George ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à la rendre intéressante. Elle travaille depuis une heure lorsque George fait son entrée passablement amoché. Il a les traits tirés et sent l'alcool à plein nez. Il est mécontent lorsqu'il apprend le titre de la chanson qu'il doit travailler prétendant qu'elle est trop facile. Il commence à la travailler avec elle, mais s'arrête souvent pour reprendre son souffle.

_-George… tu n'aurais pas du sortir hier soir… pas la veille de la finale._

_-Tais-toi! Je me passerai bien de tes conseils… nous avons failli perdre hier par ta faute…_

_-Sans doute, mais si tu veux gagner aujourd'hui, c'est maintenant qu'il faut le prouver!_

_-Je connais déjà cette chanson… c'est toi qui doit travailler… Tu n'as aucun talent. C'est grâce à moi si tu es arrivée jusqu'ici. Ta sœur elle est très douée._

_-George! Que je sois douée ou non ne change rien au fait que nous devons travailler ensemble. S'il te plait, mettons-nous au travail!_

La voix grave et profonde de William Darcy qui fait son entrée dans leur local, les force à se taire.

_-Pardonnez-moi… mais c'est à votre tour._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Notre cours privé George! Viens… suivons-le!_

Dans le local de pratique de William, Élisabeth découvre le plus beau piano à queue qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Elle caresse les notes blanches, puis les noires sans oser les presser. De son côté, George accepte le café que William lui prépare et s'assied dans un fauteuil épuisé.

_-Vous êtes sortis, hier soir?_

_-Élisabeth tenait à aller danser!_

Élisabeth jette un regard incendiaire à George, mais préfère tenir William à l'écart de leur chicane.

_-Vous n'auriez pas dû!_

_-C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire depuis ce matin._

Sceptique, William examine George, puis Élisabeth : «_Elle semble en meilleure forme que vous pourtant!_»

_-Elle l'était cette nuit aussi! Hein, chérie?_

Rouge comme une tomate, Élisabeth plaque un accord discordant sur l'instrument de William.

_-Alors, on le commence ce cours?_

_-Oui… oui. Bien sûr Élisabeth. Faites moi entendre le morceau que vous allez interpréter tout à l'heure. Histoire de voir si je peux vous aider à l'améliorer._

Élisabeth installe la partition devant elle et attend que George daigne se lever.

Lentement, péniblement, George se lève, s'approche du piano et dépose un baiser très suggestif sur les lèvres d'Élisabeth avant de ramasser le micro et regarder William de manière très provocante. Sa voix s'élève alors, incertaine et rauque.

William ne peut se retenir de grimacer tant la voix de George est inégale. Il suit difficilement le tempo proposé par Élisabeth. William la regarde et lui fait signe d'accélérer le rythme. Avec soulagement elle constate que les défauts de la voix de George paraissent moins ainsi et que la chanson devient même très amusante. Inspirée par le plaisir évident que William semble ressentir à les écouter tous les deux maintenant, elle agrémente la mélodie en y ajoutant certaines variations rythmiques très agréables et surtout créatives qu'elle improvise. Elle est loin du monde réel. La voix de George raisonne à ses oreilles encore et encore. Elle garde les yeux fermés très longtemps. La fin arrive, implacable. Un dernier accord, bien senti… puis, plus rien. Un long silence. Élisabeth ouvre les yeux et constate que les deux chanteurs la dévisagent.

_-Pardon… je me suis laissée emporter._

_-Élisabeth… on entendait plus ma voix… Le piano ne doit pas prendre autant de place._

_-Pouvez-vous me passer la partition?_

_-Pourquoi? Je n'ai fait qu'y ajouter ça et là des effets très simples et des formules rythmiques ordinaires… Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat…_

_-Donnez-moi vos feuilles!_

Rageusement, Élisabeth passe ses feuilles à William. Celui-ci les examine quelques secondes avant de les redonner à la jeune fille en la regardant avec étonnement.

_-Rien de ce que vous avez joué n'est écrit sur la partition… vous avez tout improvisé?_

_-À peine… Jane et moi retravaillons toujours nos morceaux ainsi pour le plaisir. Rien d'extraordinaire. _

_-Vous devez garder ça lors de la présentation de cet après-midi. C'est excellent! Par contre… je crois que vous devriez garder les yeux ouverts. Quand vous partez dans votre monde en fermant les yeux, vous devenez inaccessible. Le public n'aime pas ça… ça crée une distance._

_-Je le savais… on ne communiquait plus… je n'aimais pas ça!_

_-Quand à vous George, je veux que vous travailliez votre chanson davantage. Les mots doivent sembler venir de vous, pas d'une feuille de musique._

_-Mais…_

_-Et vous ne pourrez pas vous consoler en vous disant que c'était une chanson difficile, puisque celle-ci est très simple. Bien, voilà… je ne crois pas avoir mieux à vous dire. Si George travaille le texte et que vous pouvez retrouver ce sentiment de liberté, vous avez de bonne chance de gagner._

Élisabeth ramasse ses affaires et vient pour passer devant William. George la suit comme un chien.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, puis-je vous parler un instant?_

_-C'est que je dois encore répéter avec elle._

_-C'est vous qui devez travailler… pas elle._

_-J'arrive dans quelques minutes George… Attend-moi dans le local. Travaille ton texte en attendant._

Dès que George est sorti, William offre à la jeune fille de prendre place à ses côtés sur le fauteuil principal.

S'asseyant de manière à ne pas être trop près de lui, Élisabeth l'observe pendant qu'il se lève pour aller chercher des feuilles dans le tiroir de son bureau.

_-Vous êtes trop bonne avec lui! George ne vaut pas tout le mal que vous vous donnez._

_-Qu'en savez-vous? Vous avez oublié comment on peut être mauvais lorsqu'on commence…_

_-Non. Par contre je sais reconnaître le talent lorsque je le rencontre._

Il lui remet la partition de la première chanson qu'elle a interprétée avec George, suivi du cahier de musique qu'elle avait déjà ramassé puis annoté sous le pseudonyme J. Bennet.

_-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ceci?_

_-Que voulez-vous dire… je vous ai déjà raconté…_

_-Je veux la vérité cette fois… J'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement entre l'écriture qui a été ajoutée dans mon cahier et l'écriture de celle que vous appelez J. Bennet. S'agit-il réellement de votre sœur?_

_-Votre pianiste est très talentueuse._

_-Oui… c'est un fait! Mais J. Bennet l'est beaucoup plus … à mon avis… _

_-Oh !_

_-Il s'agit de vous n'est-ce pas?_

_-Non!_

_-Je sais reconnaître une signature musicale lorsque j'en entends une… _

_-Très bien… c'est vrai, mais je vous assure que je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention… votre cahier était par terre dans le hall… Je l'ai ramassé et je n'ai pas pu résister… il fallait que j'essaie certains morceaux. Si je me suis permis certaines corrections… c'est que j'ai cru que ce serait mieux, musicalement parlant… je suis désolée… je n'aurais pas du prendre cette liberté._

_-Je vous en suis reconnaissant au contraire._

_-Vous n'êtes pas fâché?_

_-Non, mais je suis tout de même contrarié…_

_-Je comprends… je peux recopier vos partitions comme avant si vous voulez…_

_-Non, ce qui me choque, c'est de vous voir gâcher votre talent… vous devriez devenir soliste… ou mieux vous devriez composer… Oh, mais j'y repense, c'est vous qui avez écrit votre première chanson d'audition aussi? Mais, oui, je me souviens de la signature : J. Bennet. D'où vient la lettre J?_

_-Joséphine… mon nom complet est Marie, Joséphine, Élisabeth Bennet._

_-Joséphine ou Élisabeth, peu importe comment vous vous appelez… vous devriez me laisser m'occuper de votre carrière… Je pourrais vous présenter des gens… vous ouvrir des portes…_

Tout au long de ce long monologue, William s'est approché de la jeune fille. Il soulève ses cheveux et l'observe avec attention tout en dirigeant son regard vers ces lèvres tremblantes.

_-Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser prendre les choses en mains!_

C'est alors qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et en force l'entrée avec sa langue. Sous le choc autant que désirant qu'il l'embrasse indéfiniment, Élisabeth ne peut chasser de ses pensées le fait qu'il utilise la flatterie pour tenter de la séduire. Persuadée de ne pas avoir tant de talent, elle ne comprend pas qu'une vedette de son envergure, puisse s'intéresser à une jeune femme comme elle. Ses pensées ont beau la réveiller du magnifique rêve qu'elle est en train de vivre, la réalité du baiser et son effet sur elle la rendent incapable de se défendre. Elle ne peut que gémir et lui offrir sa bouche. Lorsque ses mains descendent à la rencontre de son chemisier et que ses doigts experts s'emparent des boutons pour les détacher, Élisabeth se redresse pour le repousser. William est étonné convaincu qu'il est d'avoir une fille consentante devant lui. Il tend la main pour la ramener vers lui, mais elle recule et gagne la porte.

_-Je connais la chanson, monsieur Darcy… et ma réponse est non! Je ne coucherai pas avec vous!_

Dés qu'elle a quitté la pièce, William se relève et cherche à comprendre ce qui a mal tourné. Habitué à séduire les jeunes filles sans même devoir faire d'efforts, il n'accepte pas l'échec cuisant qu'il vient d'essuyer. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'embrasser tout d'abord. Vraiment pas. Il avait essayé de se convaincre que seul son talent était la cause de l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Mais il lui avait suffi de plonger son regard dans la prunelle sombre de ses yeux anxieux pour que le désir le saisisse et qu'il passe à l'action. Et puis, comme la réponse de la jeune fille avait été la même que chez ses admiratrices les plus passionnées, il avait poursuivi l'expérience. Avant de quitter la pièce devenue froide et vide depuis le départ de la musicienne, il se fait la promesse de ne plus se compliquer la vie avec une histoire sentimentale. Sa dernière expérience avec Caroline avait été tellement pénible qu'il se dit qu'il devait rester loin de cette Élisabeth Bennet compte tenu de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

De son côté, Élisabeth est en état de choc, elle arrive dans le local de répétition pour constater que George lui a laissé une note pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Qu'il allait travailler seul de son côté pour faire suite à la suggestion de William. Soulagée, elle prend le chemin de son appartement où elle devra affronter les questions de sa sœur si celle-ci est le moindrement attentive à l'expression égarée qui ne quitte pas son visage. Pendant tellement d'années, William Darcy, chanteur de renommée internationale, avait représenté l'homme idéal. Et un homme idéal n'est certainement pas fait de chair et d'os. N'ayant que très peu d'expérience avec les hommes, la jeune femme ne sait qu'elle attitude adopter envers lui, ni même quelle importance donner à ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Chose certaine par contre, son amour propre venait d'en prendre un coup. Elle estime qu'elle s'est laissée aveugler temporairement par les compliments qu'il lui a adressés. Sans doute lui a-t-il attribué du talent uniquement pour la mettre dans son lit. Toute soulagée à l'idée de pouvoir se confier à Jane, elle rentre rapidement dans la cuisine où elle entend plus d'une voix.

_-Lizzie! Te voilà enfin… Charles est avec moi… Est-ce que tu as eu ton cours privé avec William Darcy?_

_-Il est très doué hein? Il a donné de précieux conseils à Jane._

_-Très doué, en effet! _

_-George n'est pas avec toi? Tu aurais pu le ramener tu sais._

_-Non! Il avait un rendez-vous!_

L'après-midi, leur petit groupe de trois arrive au local très en avance. Élisabeth va s'asseoir à côté de George qui semble anormalement calme. Élisabeth comprend pourquoi lorsqu'il lui adresse la parole pour la première fois. Il empeste l'alcool à plein nez. Lorsque vient le moment de monter sur scène pour interpréter leur morceau, c'est à peine s'il tient sur ses jambes. Élisabeth fait de son mieux et se concentre sur George. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux et pose les lèvres sur sa bouche. Surpris il se redresse lentement et la regarde avec un point d'interrogation dans les yeux.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-George, c'est à nous… viens. Aie confiance… tu seras merveilleux comme toujours. _

Reprenant confiance, il bombe le torse et avance sur scène avec Élisabeth. Celle-ci lui adresse son plus beau sourire et commence à jouer la mélodie tant travaillée par elle. George commence à chanter et se laisse porter par la mélodie entraînante d'Élisabeth. Ne pouvant se laisser aller comme durant la matinée pour surveiller George, elle n'en profite pas moins pour améliorer la mélodie et pour y ajouter sa touche personnelle. William ne peut détacher ses yeux d'elle. Comprenant qu'il est dangereusement attiré par la jeune femme, il se redresse et essaie de regarder ailleurs. Il est très étonné de la performance de George. Il est très habité par sa chanson. William se demande ce que la jeune fille a bien pu lui dire pour le ramener à la réalité. Le juge Collins et le troisième juge sont également subjugués. Ils accordent beaucoup d'intérêt à Élisabeth et l'applaudissent à tout rompre. William se garde toutefois d'émettre le moindre commentaire. Il laisse Collins les féliciter puis faire sortir tous les concurrents pour la dernière fois.

Durant les délibérations, William est très peu loquace. La décision finale prise, les membres du jury font revenir les quatre couples et annoncent le nom du duo gagnant. Élisabeth est certaine que Jane et Charles vont gagner. Ils ont une longueur d'avance sur les autres couples. Ils sont mieux assortis et plus professionnels. Sans compter qu'ils représentent un meilleur marché, ils sont déjà «un produit commercialisable». Élisabeth saute de joie pour sa sœur lorsque son nom et celui de Charles sont nommés. Elle leur saute dans les bras et se presse de faire des appels à ses parents pour leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Pendant ce temps, monsieur Collins vient expliquer aux deux gagnants qu'ils vont devoir se rendre en Angleterre d'ici quelques semaines pour travailler sur un album commun qu'ils produiront de concert avec la «DeBourg Music Association». La même maison de disque qui produit les albums de William Darcy et de Catherine Degas. William s'approche des gagnants et les félicite chaleureusement. Élisabeth attend que William ait quitté le groupe pour s'approcher de Jane et l'informer qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle l'encourage à suivre les juges pour aller prendre un verre. William Collins invite tous les juges à prendre un verre avec les deux gagnants.

_-Vous avez mérité cette victoire Jane! Vous allez bientôt avoir une foule d'admirateurs masculins…_

_-Comme vous avec les femmes… vous devez être flatté?_

_-Non, je trouve ça plutôt gênant._

_-Vous savez que ma sœur a tous vos posters sur les murs de sa chambre?_

_-Élisabeth?_

_-Oui… elle-même… elle était très intimidée à l'idée de vous rencontrer en personne._

_-Elle n'agissait pas comme si je l'intimidais…_

_-Je pourrais même dire que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle a fini par accepter de participer au concours… Il a suffi que je lui dise que vous y chanteriez._

_-Elle a elle même beaucoup de talents! Dommage qu'elle soit tombée sur un aussi mauvais partenaire._

_-Je le pense aussi… nous aurions fait un malheur toutes les deux… mais je n'aurais pas eu la chance de rencontrer Charles._

_-Charles est vraiment une bonne personne. Vous allez bien ensemble._

_-Comment va Caroline?_

_-Elle pourra recommencer à jouer dans un mois ou deux. Avez-vous hâte de venir en Angleterre?_

_-Ça me rend anxieuse… mais j'imagine que je m'y ferai. _

-_Alors Jane… comment vous sentez-vous?_ Demande le juge Collins s'approchant des deux autres.

Laissant Collins discuter avec elle, William va rejoindre Charles assis à l'autre table et un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

_-Oh, merci encore William pour les précieux conseils que tu m'as donnés avant l'audition. _

_-Vous auriez gagné de toute façon. Vous irez loin… c'est moi qui te le dit. Et contrairement à Caroline et moi, vous serez tous les deux connus. _

_-Puis-je te poser une question indiscrète?_

-_Bien sûr!_

_-As-tu déjà eu une aventure avec Caroline pendant que vous faisiez équipe?_

_-Oui, malheureusement… et ça a rendu notre collaboration très compliquée… Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça? Oh, je crois comprendre… Toi et Jane… tu es attiré par ta partenaire et tu ne sais pas quoi faire?_

_-C'est un peu ça… en fait c'est tout à fait ça!_

_-Je te suggère la prudence… mieux vaut ne pas mélanger les choses… remarque que votre histoire pourrait être différente… ou être encore pire! Qui sait que ce les femmes peuvent devenir lorsque les choses se compliquent… mais oublions ça pour l'instant… et levons nos verres à une amitié… une amitié qui sera très importante pour moi. Si je puis me permettre._

_-Je te remercie William… À ta santé également._

_**... à suivre ...**  
><em>


	2. Trompeuses apparences

**Deuxième partie**

Durant les semaines qui passent, Jane et Charles se voient quotidiennement et travaillent ensemble les pièces qu'ils devront enregistrer à Londres. De son côté, Élisabeth a repris les cours de médecine. Elle continue à pianoter, mais a retiré toutes les affiches de William qui ornaient les mûrs de sa chambre à coucher. Elle jette les revues où on parlait de lui et va jusqu'à offrir ses albums à sa plus jeune sœur Lydia qui s'émerveille encore en entendant la voix de William. Le jour du départ de Jane arrive trop vite aux yeux de sa sœur qui l'accompagne à l'aéroport. Charles est présent et c'est les yeux pleins d'eau que la jeune fille voit le duo prendre le chemin de l'avion. Elle est si triste et pleure tellement qu'elle ne remarque pas que William et Caroline se préparent à monter à bord du même avion. William ne reste pas indifférent devant le spectacle de la jeune femme qui pleure silencieusement, Pour lutter contre son envie d'aller la rejoindre pour la consoler, il prend Caroline par la main et la tire vers l'agent de bord. Élisabeth les aperçoit à la dernière minute et se retourne pour s'en aller. Les semaines passent, interminables, puis les mois. L'été arrivé, Élisabeth se retrouve en vacances. La perspective d'aller donner son nom pour travailler à l'hôpital ne l'enchante guerre. Ramassant son courage, elle se présente au centre hospitalier le plus près de son appartement et revient avec un rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante. De retour chez elle, elle ouvre la lettre hebdomadaire qu'elle reçoit de sa sœur. Celle-ci est porteuse d'une bonne nouvelle.

Jane a rencontré une jeune chanteuse du nom de Charlotte Lucas qui cherche une accompagnatrice. Elle veut une pianiste pour faire une tournée avec elle durant tout l'été. Le salaire est intéressant et l'engagement à l'avantage de ne pas être permanent puisque son pianiste habituel devrait revenir à la fin de l'été, une fois qu'il se sera bien remis de son opération. Élisabeth en très intéressée par la proposition de sa sœur. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Elle prend ses dispositions pour partir la semaine suivante en espérant que la Charlotte en question sera aussi enchantée qu'elle-même de l'arrangement.

Arrivée en Angleterre, Élisabeth est accueilli par sa sœur et Charles qui sortent officiellement ensemble depuis quelques semaines. La sortie de leur disque étant prévue pour dans deux semaines, ceux-ci multiplient les rencontres publicitaires. Le jour de son arrivée, Jane aide Élisabeth à s'installer avec elle dans l'appartement qu'elle partage déjà avec Charles. Le lendemain, Élisabeth se réveille en pleine forme, excitée à l'idée de rencontrer Charlotte. Lorsqu'elle se présente chez elle, armée de ses partitions, Élisabeth ne peut qu'être d'accord avec sa soeur, Charlotte est la partenaire idéale. Patiente, douée et originale, elle n'hésite pas à essayer toutes les choses fantaisistes qui trottaient dans la tête d'Élisabeth depuis un certain temps. Une semaine plus tard et quelques jours de plus, le disque de Jane et Charles sort enfin. Immédiatement après la soirée prévue pour fêter le lancement de celui-ci, les deux jeunes filles doivent partir en tournée. Avant d'arriver à la fête organisée par la compagnie de disque, Élisabeth est très nerveuse car elle se doute bien qu'elle pourrait revoir William Darcy. Elle a beau avoir parlé de lui avec Charlotte et être certaine de son soutien, elle est tout de même anxieuse de faire son entrée dans la salle. Heureusement pour elle, il n'est visible nulle part. Le disque est officiellement lancé sans que rien ne vienne ternir la bonne humeur d'Élisabeth. William Darcy et Caroline Degas ne se montrent même pas. Un peu plus tard, Jane vient chercher Élisabeth pour la présenter à Catherine DeBourg, la propriétaire de la maison de disque. Élisabeth est intimidée par celle-ci, mais est très contente de pouvoir mettre un nom sur le visage dont elle a tant entendu parler. Soudain, elle l'aperçoit. Plus grand et plus beau que jamais. Si Charlotte ne lui avait pas tenu le bras, elle aurait certainement perdu pied. William Darcy s'avance et vient faire la bise à la vieille productrice qui roucoule de plaisir et l'étreint affectueusement.

Élisabeth profite de ce court instant pour s'éloigner et regagner la salle de danse où elle sait pouvoir mieux maîtriser la situation et les battements de son cœur. Elle danse avec un ami de Charlotte, puis accepte l'invitation successive de deux autres jeunes hommes qu'elle vient tout juste de rencontrer avant de retourner s'installer debout à côté de Charlotte. Elle évite Jane et Charles volontairement convaincue qu'elle est que William ira les saluer pour les féliciter.

_-Tu sais qu'à l'automne, je vais enregistrer un nouveau disque ici même._Lui dit Charlotte tout en surveillant la piste de danse._  
><em>

_-Jane m'en a parlé! Enfin, à moins que ce ne soit toi… _

_-Si mon pianiste n'est pas remis… accepterais-tu de le remplacer encore? D'ailleurs, j'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup le faire avec toi… J'aime comment tu m'as fait évoluer musicalement parlant. Avec toi, mon style est plus libre, plus aérien. Alors qu'en penses-tu?_

Voyant que William est en train de discuter avec Charles et Jane. Élisabeth se tourne vers Charlotte afin qu'il ne voit que son dos.

_-Oui, c'est une idée… Quoique je doive reprendre mes études à l'automne. Par contre, si nous répétons déjà durant le reste de l'été l'enregistrement pourrait être plus court. Me permettant ainsi de le faire malgré mes cours._

_-Je crois que Jane parle de toi à William… à moins que ce ne soit lui qui lui ait demandé ce que tu faisais ici… Il te regarde de loin… Prépare-toi. Il vient vers ici._

_-Mademoiselle Bennet! Quelle surprise! Bonsoir Charlotte! Tu as un nouveau partenaire?_

_-Élisabeth est la partenaire idéale!_

_-Tu n'as pas à m'en convaincre… Je l'ai entendu jouer moi aussi. Comment allez-vous mademoiselle Bennet?_

_-Je vais bien, merci._

_-Vous avez décidé de vivre de la musique?_

_-Seulement pour l'été. Il me reste une session à faire et je suis pédiatre._

_-Vous vous obstinez encore à gâcher votre talent!_

_-Il y a d'autres façons de gagner sa vie que la musique._

_-Vous avez raison… Mais je maintiens que le talent n'est pas une chose que l'on doit étouffer, pas plus que les sentiments d'ailleurs. _

_-À l'université, je passe pour un jeune médecin très TALENTUEUX aussi… _

_-De toute façon… le choix lui appartient n'est-ce pas William?_

Un jeune homme vient inviter Charlotte à danser. Élisabeth se retrouve donc seule avec William pour la première fois depuis la pratique dans son local.

_-Alors Élisabeth, vous vous plaisez en Angleterre?_

La jeune femme remarque qu'il vient de l'appeler par son prénom.

_-Beaucoup. Comment va Caroline?_

_-Bien… bien! Viendrez-vous voir mon concert?_

_-Non! Je ne peux pas… nous jouons tous les soirs… nous partons en tournée demain matin à la première heure._

_-Et où allez-vous?_

_-Nous allons nous produire dans la région administrative des «Midlands de l'Est». Nous__ terminerons par le Derbyshire dans 10 jours._

_-Vous êtes sérieuse? Le Derbyshire… dans 10 jours. Vous y serez autour du 16 août donc?_

_-Oui… pourquoi? Il y a un problème!_

_-Non… au contraire… j'y serai également. C'est ma semaine de vacances. Et ma maison est au Derbyshire. Vous devez absolument venir me voir. _

_-Écoutez monsieur Darcy, c'est bien aimable à vous, mais je ne crois pas que nous ayons beaucoup de temps libre._

_-Vous ne vous produisez tout de même pas les lundis et les mardis!_

_-Non… mais nous allons profiter de chaque journée de congé pour répéter de nouvelles chansons. _

_-Je vois! Bien! J'ai été heureux de vous revoir. Bonne chance en Angleterre Élisabeth. _

_-Au revoir monsieur Darcy!_

Au lieu de ressentir un soulagement et même de la joie à l'idée de s'être débarrassée de lui, Élisabeth sent une grande peine l'envahir. Comme lorsqu'elle avait assisté impuissante au départ de sa sœur pour l'Angleterre. Elle avait tellement adoré la star en lui, et maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'homme, il lui était très difficile de l'admettre, mais il réussissait à faire naître des sentiments très forts en elle par sa seule présence dans une pièce. Combien devaient-elles être au monde à être amoureuses du beau William le ténébreux? Au moins autant de femmes qu'il a de cheveux sur la tête. Par sa froideur, elle venait certainement de le repousser. Elle a beau savoir que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour éviter de souffrir, la peine n'en est pas moins présente. Ne voulant pas laisser ses pensées continuer dans cette direction, Élisabeth cherche Charlotte des yeux et va la rejoindre. Les deux jeunes filles s'organisent pour quitter en allant saluer Jane et Charles uniquement. Dans le taxi qui les ramène chez Charlotte, Élisabeth parle peu et reste songeuse.

L'été se passe à une vitesse vertigineuse. La dernière semaine du mois d'août arrive vite et Charlotte confirme à Élisabeth que c'est avec elle et elle seule qu'elle veut réaliser son prochain disque. Elle propose un programme de chanson à sa partenaire et ensemble, elles prévoient de se mettre au travail chaque jour tout en poursuivant les concerts le soir. Au bout de 15 jours de travail acharné, elles sont prêtes à aller en studio. Charlotte s'occupe de réserver une salle en passant par la DeBourg Music Association. Elle obtient un studio d'enregistrement et demande si William Collins pourrait s'occuper de la production du disque. Élisabeth prend la peine de dire à Charlotte qu'elle ne veut rien savoir de la publicité. Elle refuse même que son nom apparaisse sur la pochette. Elle suggère à Charlotte de ne la citer que dans les remerciements.

L'enregistrement commence bien. Une routine s'installe tranquillement. Élisabeth se rend au studio tous les matins où elle pratique seule les morceaux. Elle sort dîner dans un petit restaurant agréable qu'elle a trouvé sur le chemin, puis revient rejoindre Charlotte vers 13h00 pour enregistrer les morceaux. Le disque devant contenir 16 pistes, les deux jeunes femmes réussissent à en enregistrer 3 par jours.

Le matin du troisième jour, Élisabeth travaille toute la matinée sur les trois morceaux qui seront enregistrés l'après-midi, puis les ayant terminés et étant satisfaite du résultat, elle se laisse aller à improviser des variations sur des chansons connues. Sans savoir ce qui la pousse à faire cela, elle se met à chantonner la dernière ballade de William Darcy qui parle d'un amour impossible. Elle modifie le rythme, hausse la mélodie de quelques tons et commence à la chanter pour s'amuser. William Collins, qui avait toujours pris quelques minutes pour écouter la jeune femme pratiquer, s'intéresse à ses improvisations et décide de l'enregistrer afin qu'elle puisse entendre sa propre voix. En tant que «découvreur d'artistes», il est bien placé pour savoir que plusieurs chanteurs ignorent à quel point ils sont doués. N'ayant jamais entendu Élisabeth chanter durant le concours de Toronto, il est d'autant plus surpris qu'elle soit aussi bonne. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Collins, Élisabeth reprend la chanson une seconde fois lui permettant ainsi de l'enregistrer d'un bout à l'autre. Une fois le morceau terminé, Élisabeth se débranche et retourne dîner dans son petit restaurant préféré.

Lorsque le reste des chansons sont enregistrées, Élisabeth souhaite bonne chance à Charlotte pour le lancement de son disque et soupe une dernière fois avec Charles et Jane. Ceux-ci reviennent tout juste de vacances et ne cessent de parler de Pemberley, la demeure de William Darcy dans le Derbyshire. C'est justement dans ce paysage enchanteur que Charles avait fait la grande demande à Jane. Émue et heureuse pour sa sœur, Élisabeth les félicite et s'entend avec eux pour qu'elle revienne assister à leur mariage au mois de décembre, durant les vacances de Noël. Le lendemain, Jane et Charles vont la reconduire à l'aéroport où elle prend un vol direct en direction de Toronto.

De son côté, après une dizaine de jours de repos passés dans sa demeure du Derbyshire, William revient à Londres. Il passe au studio pour commencer à répéter ses nouvelles chansons. C'est alors que Collins lui demande de venir dans son bureau.

_-William, j'aimerais te faire entendre une version différente de ton succès numéro un. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses!_

William écoute avec intérêt la version enregistrée par Collins. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il trouve la voix si émouvante qu'il a la chair de poule et sent une boule se former dans sa gorge. La couleur de la mélodie ainsi changée par cette nouvelle tonalité rend la chanson plus riche encore et surtout vraiment harmonieuse. Il comprend alors pourquoi il avait toujours eu le sentiment que quelque chose manquait à sa chanson. C'était cette voix là. Intrigué, il attend sagement que Collins arrête l'enregistrement pour savoir à qui elle appartient.

_-Et puis?_

_-Qui est-ce?_

_-Tu la connais!_

_-Jane Bennet? Non, le timbre est trop bas pour être elle. La voix est plus rauque aussi._

_-Tu ne la connais pas en tant que chanteuse!_

_-Donc ça élimine Charlotte!_

_-Oui, mais tu brûles!_

-_Ce serait Élisabeth?_ Ose-t-il alors demander.

_-Oui… Quel talent! Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne le sait même pas!_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne sait pas… qu'elle a du talent où qu'elle a été enregistrée?_

_-Les deux!_

_-William Collins! C'est immoral et parfaitement illégal. Elle pourrait te poursuivre pour ça!_

_-Je veux que tu ailles la convaincre de revenir ici. Je veux qu'elle puisse enregistrer la chanson officiellement. Et avec toi!_

_-Un duo? Tu veux que je chante en duo avec elle? Tu es fou! Tu es fou à lier. _

De retour chez lui, William fulmine. Il se met au piano et commence à chantonner l'air de sa chanson, mais aussi haut que dans la version d'Élisabeth. Effectivement, ça se chante mieux. Il s'amuse à produire un contre chant qui pourrait s'harmoniser avec celui de la jeune fille tout en sachant que l'idée ne pourrait jamais fonctionner. Il avait bien compris que la jeune femme ne voulait rien savoir de lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, William Darcy entre en studio à son tour et commence à enregistrer son nouveau disque en suivant un rythme accéléré. Collins de son côté, enregistre le chanteur à son insu à chaque fois qu'il pratique. Son intuition lui dit que William résistera et qu'il va certainement rejouer sa chanson numéro un de la même façon qu'Élisabeth. Chaque soir, une fois rendu chez lui, Collins refait jouer la bande enregistrée dans la journée, espérant tomber sur ce qu'il cherche. Lorsque son vœu est exaucé, Collins écoute avec satisfaction le contre-chant que William a improvisé. Collins savait très bien qu'en mettant l'air dans la tête de William, celui-ci finirait par l'utiliser. Le producteur s'amuse ensuite à mélanger les deux versions, corrigeant le tempo de l'une par rapport à l'autre et constate que l'effet obtenu est encore plus réussi que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Une idée germe alors dans son esprit. N'éprouvant qu'une seconde de remords, Collins décide que le public ne peut pas manquer son rendez-vous avec cette merveilleuse chanson interprétée par deux artistes qu'il considère être faits l'un pour l'autre même si pour l'instant, ils l'ignorent encore.

Le mariage de Jane et Charles arrive à grands pas. Élisabeth prépare ses bagages, épuisée par les examens qu'elle vient de terminer et surtout par les études qu'elle a du réalisées pour passer son brevet de médecine. Elle arrive à l'aéroport tendue et angoissée. C'est Charlotte qui l'accueille avec son pianiste habituel parfaitement remis sur pieds. Celui-ci la remercie pour son excellent travail et pour ses arrangements qu'il prend un malin plaisir à reproduire lui aussi. En arrivant à Londres, Élisabeth fait un saut dans une boutique spécialisée afin d'essayer la robe que Jane lui faire porter en tant que dame d'honneur. C'est alors qu'elle apprend que c'est William Darcy qui a été choisi par Charles pour être son garçon d'honneur.

Élisabeth se rassure en se disant que le fait de le revoir, lui permettra justement de vérifier si elle ne ressent plus rien pour lui. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu le temps de repenser à lui durant toute la session d'automne. À la répétition, il n'est pas là. Le jour J, elle assiste Jane du mieux qu'elle le peut, attendant à l'arrière avec elle et monsieur Bennet. La marche nuptiale débute tandis que Jane et son père avancent tranquillement vers l'avant. Inconsciente de sa propre beauté, Élisabeth suit lentement derrière. Elle devine la présence de William aux côtés Charles plus qu'elle ne la voit. Tous dévisagent Jane avec admiration. Élisabeth jette un œil vers Charles et va se placer à la droite de Jane. La cérémonie est très émouvante. Lorsque les deux jeunes gens sont déclarés «mari et femme», la foule entière retient son souffle. Élisabeth regarde Charlotte qui lui fait un clin d'œil complice. Les mariés sortent ensuite par la grande porte sous le tintamarre des cloches qui se balancent bruyamment. Puisque le couple nouvellement marié doit aller se changer avant d'aller de revenir dans la salle ou ils seront fêtés par tous leurs amis, Élisabeth monte aussi se changer afin de troquer sa robe d'apparat pour une tenue plus confortable achetée pour l'occasion.

Arrivée dans la salle, elle réalise que Charlotte n'est pas encore là. Elle va rejoindre son père, sa mère et ses deux jeunes sœurs. Évidemment, Lydia est très énervée à l'idée de rencontrer le très grand William Darcy. Lorsqu'il fait finalement son entrée, Lydia crie et gesticule tant que le jeune chanteur ne peut que la remarquer. L'air méprisant qui couvre son visage n'étonne pas du tout Élisabeth. N'avait-il pas eu le même le même visage lorsqu'il avait écouté sa prestation avec Jane au début du concours. Écœurée, elle s'éloigne de ses parents et va accueillir Charlotte qui discute avec Collins. Ceux-ci cessent de parler lorsqu'elle s'avance vers eux. Durant le souper, certains invités vont prendre la parole pour rendre hommage au couple. Soudain, un piano est emmené sur scène et les regards se tournent tous vers William. Celui-ci a maintenant l'air surpris, mais Élisabeth se doute bien qu'il avait préparé une chanson pour l'occasion. Toutefois, à sa grande surprise et à celle de William Darcy également, c'est Collins qui vient prendre la parole.

_-Ce que je vais faire n'était pas prévu… Je veux que Jane et Charles soient honorés en ayant ce qu'il y a de mieux… et comme la plus belle chanson d'amour écrite à ce jour nous vient de William. Et je parle ici de «Que reste-t-il de nous?» Je vous demande donc d'applaudir William Darcy très chaleureusement afin de le convaincre de faire une entorse à ses habitudes et de venir chanter même s'il a déjà bu un verre d'alcool. _

La foule applaudit à tout rompre et Lydia crie comme une folle. Une fois que William, beau joueur, arrive à l'avant, Colins reprend la parole.

_-Mais il me reste un détail important à régler, je ne vous ai pas encore dit qui va venir accompagner William au piano! Je vous réserve une surprise. Il y a parmi la foule une jeune personne qui a un talent immense. Je vais lui demander une chose qui va la terrifier, qui va la choquer surtout, mais comme c'est pour une bonne cause, j'aimerais qu'elle vienne me rejoindre à l'avant. Élisabeth venez par ici! Allez vous tous, encouragez là de vos applaudissements! Venez Élisabeth, approchez! C'est ça… Veuillez vous mettre au piano. _

Rouge comme une pivoine, Élisabeth avance telle une condamnée et va prendre place sur le banc du piano.

_-Élisabeth, regardez devant vous! Vous trouverez une partition rédigée à partir d'une interprétation que je vous ai déjà entendu faire de la chanson de William. William… vous devrez attaquer la chanson deux tons plus hauts, idéalement avec un certain contre-chant! Alors, mesdames et messieurs, Jane et Charles, sans plus tarder, puisqu'ils pourraient tous les deux m'assassiner, permettez-moi de vous présenter Élisabeth Bennet et William Darcy qui vont vous interpréter une version exceptionnelle de la chanson «Que reste-t-il de nous?»_

D'abord paralysée de peur, Élisabeth ouvre la partition, puis se prépare pour plaquer le premier accord. Collins apparaît alors devant elle et lui installe un micro. Il ordonne à Élisabeth de chanter à l'instant même où elle attaque la mesure d'introduction. Elle regarde William dans les yeux pour lui dire d'attaquer la première partie de la chanson. Comme il n'en fait rien, Élisabeth est bien obligée de reprendre la mesure d'introduction et de commencer à chanter. Le silence s'installe alors complètement dans la salle. Jane prend la main de Charles dans la sienne et se presse contre son mari. Élisabeth prend finalement confiance et ferme les yeux pour terminer le premier couplet. Elle attaque le refrain étonnée d'entendre la voix de William qui se joint à la sienne en parfaite harmonie avec un contre-chant totalement génial. Se prenant au jeu, elle continue à chanter inconsciente de l'effet sur le public. Les gens se lèvent spontanément et vont danser se lovant tendrement et suivant le rythme suggéré par leurs deux voix. William la surprend en ajoutant un contre-chant au second couplet rendant la chanson inégalable musicalement parlant. L'émotion est à son comble dans la salle. Jane et Charles dansent à l'avant scène et pleurent tous les deux. À la fin du morceau, William et Élisabeth chantent à l'unisson et a capela. Ils terminent près l'un de l'autre puisque William est venu s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le banc de piano. Les invités se lèvent d'un bloc et les applaudissent à tout rompre. Élisabeth se lève sur l'invitation de William et va saluer les spectateurs chaleureusement. Jane et Charles s'avancent alors vers eux et vont les remercier personnellement de leur cadeau.

_-Élisabeth… depuis quand nous préparais-tu cette surprise? _Demande Charles à sa nouvelle belle sœur.

_-William, la chanson est parfaite maintenant… Tu me donneras la partition, j'espère! Il faut que vous la refassiez à nouveau… tous les deux! _Ajoute Jane en embrassant William sur les deux joues.

_-Élisabeth… Ta voix… Depuis quand chantes-tu comment ça?_

_-Je n'ai pas ce qu'on appelle une belle voix!_

_-Et tu ne joues vraiment pas bien du piano! Oh, Lizzie, ce que tu peux être exaspérante avec ta fausse modestie. Ta voix est unique ma chère! On a l'impression qu'elle engendre de la lumière, qu'elle nous transperce le cœur. En tout cas, William et toi ne pouviez pas me faire de plus beau cadeau. Merci!_

_-Merci infiniment chère belle-sœur. Tu as décidément beaucoup de cordes à ton arc. _

Une fois les nouveaux mariés partis pour leur voyage de noce, presque tous les invités sans exception sont allés féliciter Élisabeth individuellement pour tenter de la convaincre de chanter à nouveau. La jeune femme repousse fermement chaque tentative. C'est alors que Collins ose enfin aller la voir.

_-Vous étiez éblouissante Élisabeth! Très émouvante aussi._

_-Vous aviez planifié tout ceci avec William n'est-ce pas?_

_-William avait déjà entendu votre enregistrement, c'est vrai! _

_-Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me faire ça! Vous auriez dû m'en parler avant!_

_-Auriez-vous accepté?_

_-Non!_

_-Vous voyez bien que je n'avais pas le choix… Maintenant, vous allez l'enregistrer n'est-ce pas? De toute façon, plusieurs personnes ont filmés votre performance ce soir et ils ne sont pas prêts de l'oublier._

_-Je ne changerai pas d'idée. Je commence à l'hôpital dès janvier. Mon ambition a toujours été de soigner des enfants._

_-Qu'avez-vous contre le métier de chanteur?_

_-Ce n'est pas un monde réel. _

_-J'espère bien vous voir changer d'idée un jour. _

_-Écoutez monsieur Collins, si vous recommencez quelque chose comme ce soir! Je vous poursuis en justice! Est-ce assez clair?_

_-Parfaitement clair! Mais c'est dommage pour la carrière de William. Elle aurait eu besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. _

Résolue à quitter la salle, Élisabeth passe au vestiaire et ramasse ses effets personnels. Charlotte vient la rejoindre pour lui souhaiter bonsoir. Élisabeth promet de lui faire signe le lendemain avant de rentrer à Toronto.

Arrivée dehors, elle constate que William est justement en train de monter à bord de sa voiture que le voiturier vient de lui apporter. L'apercevant, celui-ci lui offre de la reconduire. Hésitante, Élisabeth finit par accepter sachant que l'hôtel où elle est descendue est le même que le sien.

_-Belle cérémonie n'est-ce pas?_

_-Très belle en effet!_

_-Depuis quand chantez-vous?_

_-J'ai toujours chanté par plaisir. Jane et moi avons toujours chanté ensemble… Je faisais un contre-chant… Elle la mélodie. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé ma voix. Je n'aime pas m'entendre._

_-Mon non plus je n'ai jamais aimé m'écouter… C'est normal je crois._

_-Je préfère jouer d'un instrument. C'est moins… On est moins sur la sellette. _

_-C'est la popularité qui vous effraie, pas le métier!_

_-Je n'ai jamais eu l'ambition de devenir célèbre. Pour moi, chanter n'est pas une nécessité._

_-Alors que moi, je n'ai jamais envisagé faire autre chose._

_-Vous voyez! Vous commencez à comprendre ma position._

-_Quelle perte tout de même!_

_-Oh, non! Pas encore!_

_-C'est que vous avez un don rare! Unique! Un don pour lequel bien des gens seraient prêts à tuer et vous ne vous en servez pas._

_-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre?_

_-Mais enfin, vous étiez là ce soir? Lorsque nous avons chanté ensemble, n'avez-vous pas senti quelque chose? Le public était en état d'apesanteur! Vous ne pouvez pas avoir détesté ça!_

_-J'étais trop en colère pour l'apprécier. Je déteste qu'on me tende un piège._

_-Bon, d'accord le procédé n'était pas honnête, mais tout de même Élisabeth! Grand Dieu, vous devez chanter. _

_-NON!_

_-Et si je vous offrais un espace sur mon prochain album… nous pourrions reprendre la chanson de ce soir… Je vous laisserais même utiliser mon nom!_

_-Vous êtes sourd ou quoi! Je ne veux pas faire de disque! Seule ou avec d'autres, ça ne m'intéresse pas! _

_-Vous savez, la compagnie de ma tante n'offre pas souvent à de jeunes artistes peu connus de faire un album. Vous pourriez avoir tout ça! Je n'ai qu'à en parler à Catherine et… _

Le rire d'Élisabeth couvre le reste de sa phrase. Puis, repensant au fait qu'il avait essayé de la piéger tout autant que Collins, la colère repend sa place.

_-Vous ne comprenez rien à rien! Vous aurez beau m'offrir un contrat exclusif, une prime mirobolante, rien ne me fera accepter de faire un album avec vous! Vous êtes le dernier chanteur avec lequel j'aimerais travailler! Rien qu'à voir la manière dont vous traitez Caroline lors des tournées. Vous êtes prétentieux, arrogant et n'avez pas plus de MORALE QU'UN CANICHE! _

_-Que vous ne vouliez pas devenir artiste, ça je peux toujours le comprendre, mais j'aimerais bien savoir d'où vous tenez vos informations à mon sujet. Il semble que vous ayez lu trop de magasines! Trop d'articles bourrés de mensonges!_

Comme la jeune femme se complait dans le silence et ne daigne pas lui répondre, William l'imite extrêmement irrité. Aucun des deux ne repend la parole pendant le reste du court trajet. Arrivée à l'hôtel, Élisabeth laisse William régler la course, se rend à sa chambre et se jette sur le lit pour laisser aller sa colère. Des larmes de frustration s'écoulent de ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme épuisée et démolie.

_**À suivre**_

_**Miriamme**_


	3. Fausses accusations

**Troisième partie**

Lorsqu'elle se réveille le lendemain, Élisabeth boucle sa valise, jette un dernier regard sur sa tenue avant de se diriger vers la porte. Une enveloppe qui traîne sur le sol attire son attention. Son nom est inscrit sur la couverture. Persuadée que le mot lui vient de Charlotte, Élisabeth le ramasse, le glisse dans sa bourse et se promet de le lire dans l'avion.

Compte tenu qu'il y a très peu de turbulences durant le vol, Élisabeth réussit à retrouver un semblant de paix. Savoir qu'elle rentre chez elle et qu'elle va bientôt commencer à exercer un métier qui la passionne plus que tout, lui remonte le moral. Si seulement elle n'avait pas revu William. Elle croyait être parvenue à l'oublier, mais le fait de constater que le courant passe encore entre elle et lui l'oblige à réévaluer ses sentiments. Elle s'installe confortablement pour fermer les yeux, mais se redresse dès qu'elle repense à la lettre qu'elle n'a pas encore lue. Elle la sort et la décachette. Une écriture qu'elle ne connaît pas se présente sous ses yeux. Regardant la signature, elle panique. Il s'agit d'un mot de William. Élisabeth replie les feuilles et les posent sur ses genoux.

Finalement, la curiosité est plus forte.

_Chère Élisabeth,_

_Je sais que vous êtes en route pour Toronto, mais je ne peux vous laisser rentrer chez vous sans tenter d'éclaircir la situation entre nous. Je ne veux pas vous alarmer, mais certains propos tenus par vous lors de notre dernière conversation, m'ont convaincu qu'il fallait que je vous donne ma version des faits. Hier, vous n'étiez pas plus en état d'entendre mes explications que moi de vous les donner. Par écrit, les choses sont toujours plus simples. Pour moi du moins. _

_Veuillez toutefois avoir la bonté de croire que tout ce qui a été écrit sur moi au cour des années ne reflète nullement ce que je suis et que plusieurs informations ne sont qu'un tissu de mensonges. Je vais donc vous éclairer un peu plus sur ma relation avec Caroline Degas qui est ma partenaire depuis plus de 10 ans. Depuis mes débuts, en fait. Dès notre rencontre, nous avons été très attirés l'un par l'autre, mais plus je la connaissais, moins elle me plaisait. Elle était possessive et jalouse. Elle réagissait avec colère dès que je devais signer des autographes ou rencontrer des femmes pour mon travail. J'ai rompu, mais je ne l'ai pas congédiée. Elle s'est engagée à travailler pour moi sans mettre ses sentiments de l'avant. Avec le temps, elle s'est affectivement assagie. Toutefois, son talent n'est pas non plus à la mesure du vôtre. Si vous avez l'impression que je la traite avec mépris, c'est uniquement parce que je dois garder une certaine distance avec elle, afin que son affection pour moi ne reprenne pas toute la place qu'il est capable de prendre._

_C'est une histoire très simple au fond, mais je comprends très bien que vous ayez été surprise par mon attitude à son égard. Sachez seulement que durant les premières années de notre collaboration, c'est moi qui ai eu à essuyer ses crises de jalousie et ses colères irraisonnées. _

_Pour ce qui est d'hier soir, je ne suis pour rien dans le tour que Collins vous a joué. En fait, il nous a bien eu tous les deux. Lorsqu'il est venu m'en parler alors qu'il savait très bien ce que je pensais de ses méthodes – j'étais au courant de la bande qu'il avait enregistrée à votre insu et je l'avais menacé de le poursuivre s'il comptait s'en servir d'une manière ou d'une autre - mais malheureusement, son esprit perfide d'homme d'affaire a été le plus fort. Il est venu me dire qu'il vous avait demandé de chanter ma chanson et que vous aviez accepté! J'ai été surpris, mais comme j'avais aucune raison de mettre en doute ses paroles, j'ai opté pour la meilleure chose à faire, c'est à dire faire plaisir à Charles et à votre sœur en chantant avec vous puisque, selon Collins, vous aviez accepté de le faire aussi. _

_Pour ce qui est maintenant de la proposition que je vous ai faite. Sachez que je suis très respectueux de votre désir de devenir pédiatre. Je vous admire pour savoir ce que vous voulez dans la vie. La chanson est venue à moi de manière si naturelle que j'ai toujours beaucoup de difficulté à comprendre qu'on puisse souhaiter faire autre chose. Je voudrais toutefois que vous imaginiez quelques instants comment mon métier peut être lui aussi satisfaisant. Lorsque je donne des concerts, je vois des milliers de visages souriants à qui j'apporte un peu de bonheur. Ils sont heureux, ils oublient leurs soucis. Je les réconforte, les berce, les amène à oublier leurs problèmes et à entrevoir les choses autrement. De plus, vous l'ignorez peut être, mais je suis également impliqué dans plusieurs œuvres de bienfaisances. Un des aspects positifs d'avoir beaucoup d'argent est de pouvoir en donner aux autres. Je finance personnellement les activités de plusieurs orphelinats de mon coin de pays et les hôpitaux bénéficient également de mon soutien financier. _

_Pour ce qui est de mon offre, si j'ai tenté de faire pression sur vous, c'est uniquement parce que j'admire votre talent et que j'aurais aimé avoir l'occasion de vous connaître un peu mieux. Votre sœur et vous apportez beaucoup de fraîcheur partout où vous allez, bien entendu, mais c'est sans conteste le désir de créer quelque chose de signifiant artistiquement qui me poussait à vous faire cette offre. Nos deux voix produisent un effet, une magie que j'ai rarement vue. Si vous changez d'idée ou si vous revenez à de meilleurs sentiments à mon égard, veuillez m'écrire ou me contacter, je serai très heureux de savoir que vous me pardonnez mes maladresses. Que voulez-vous… tout célèbre que je sois, vous m'intimidez beaucoup. _

_Votre admirateur. William Darcy. _

Les yeux fermés, Élisabeth savoure le contenu de la lettre. Comme elle aurait aimé l'avoir devant elle. Elle aurait pu l'étreindre, l'embrasser…

_-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui me prend?_

Élisabeth ouvre les yeux essayant de chasser ses pensées romantiques qui appartiennent à l'ancienne Élisabeth, celle qui était totalement éprise du chanteur, mais que ne connaissait pas l'homme. Pourtant, l'homme, elle l'avait mal jugé. Elle avait été blessée par son attitude envers elle et avait renversé son jugement afin qu'il soit aussi bas qu'il avait été haut. Et c'était une erreur. Elle avait été injuste.

De retour chez elle, Élisabeth vient pour décrocher le téléphone et l'appeler, mais la gêne la gagne et elle s'occupe plutôt de défaire ses valises. Elle se résigne à lui répondre par courriel le soir venu plutôt que de lui parler de vive voix.

À : William darcy

De : Élisabeth Bennet

_Cher William,_

_Merci infiniment pour votre lettre qui a apaisé mon esprit très embrouillé. J'ai été très dure avec vous et je m'en excuse. Que voulez-vous, je vous avais tellement idéalisé et je n'étais pas prête à vous voir devenir un simple mortel comme nous tous. Vos explications et vos précisions sont très claires et m'aident à mieux comprendre ce qui s'est produit depuis notre rencontre. J'ai apprécié que vous me rappeliez qu'il y a plus d'une façon d'aider les gens et que prendre soins de leur âme est tout aussi important. Je suis très sensible à cette image et je vous promets d'y réfléchir plus longuement. D'ici là, je commence demain en tant que pédiatre et j'ai hâte de pouvoir soulager physiquement la souffrance des jeunes enfants. Au plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt. _

_P.S. ma sœur Lydia regarde la cassette du mariage sans arrêt. _

_Élisabeth Bennet, pédiatre._

Les semaines passent, puis trois longs mois. Élisabeth ne reçoit aucune réponse au message qu'elle a envoyé à William. Sans doute n'avait-il pas aimé qu'elle lui écrive pour lui dire qu'elle ne renonçait pas à la médecine. Sans compter qu'il aurait sans doute préféré qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle acceptait d'enregistrer sa chanson avec lui.

Quatre mois après être entrée à l'hôpital, Élisabeth se rend compte qu'elle n'y est pas heureuse. Faire constamment face à la souffrance physique et ne pas être capable de soulager tous les petits enfants commence à miner son moral. Les meilleurs moments de sa vie ayant toujours été liés à la musique, elle commence à se demander si William et sa sœur n'avaient pas raison et si elle ne devrait pas s'y consacrer. Le doute l'assaille, elle en parle à Charlotte par courriel et celle-ci lui suggère d'en discuter avec Collins. Élisabeth lui répond qu'elle ne veut pas passer par une compagnie de disque anglaise. Qu'elle préfère chercher une compagnie Torontoise pour débuter. Elle ne veut surtout rien devoir à ses contacts. Charlotte à beau insister pour lui dire qu'elle a trop de talent pour débuter au bas de l'échelle, Élisabeth n'en démords pas. Elle en parle finalement avec ses parents qui sont étonnés, mais contents pour elle. Élisabeth donne sa démission à l'hôpital et commence à rechercher des occasions de se produire. Heureusement qu'elle possède quelques chansons originales écrites il y a très longtemps alors qu'elle rêvait que William pourrait les chanter un jour. Jamais au grand jamais, elle n'avait songé qu'elle pourrait le faire elle-même.

Pendant ce temps en Angleterre, William reçoit un appel de Collins qui lui dit d'aller sur internet en passant par Google et de taper : «bennet + darcy» William s'exécute et s'étonne de tomber sur une vidéo qui a été placée sur youtube. Il la télécharge et constate qu'il s'agit de la vidéo de sa chanson qu'il a interprétée avec Élisabeth lors du mariage de Jane et Charles. Il ne comprend pas comment une fille qui affirme de pas vouloir faire carrière peut utiliser des procédés aussi mesquin pour se faire de la publicité. Lorsqu'il en reparle avec Collins, se demandant quoi faire, les deux hommes ne s'entendent pas sur la méthode à employer. William voudrait passer par un procès, alors que Colins suggère d'envoyer une simple «_mise en demeure_» légale pour l'obligée à retirer la vidéo.

À Toronto où elle continue ses démarches, Élisabeth n'est pas au courant de ce qui se trame dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle se présente dans l'une de deux plus grosses boîtes de production de la ville, elle s'étonne d'être reçue aussi facilement. Les directeurs insistent même pour qu'elle signe un contrat de deux ans, sans même demander à entendre son matériel. Lorsque cela lui arrive une première fois, elle se contente de repartir avec une copie du contrat avec l'intention de l'étudier et de réfléchir. Toutefois, lorsque la situation se reproduit à nouveau, elle ose enfin poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

_-Prenez-vous toujours vos décisions sur un coup de tête, sans connaître la personne que vous avez devant vous?_

_-Non… vous devinez bien que je vous connais… je connais votre potentiel._

_-Mais ça n'a pas de sens… puisque moi je ne vous connais pas!_

_-Je vais être honnête… c'est à cause de la vidéo que vous avez placée sur internet._

_-Mais je n'ai pas de site… et de quelle vidéo parlez-vous?_

_-Celle où vous interprétez une chanson en duo avec William Darcy!_

Surprise et indignée sans pour autant pouvoir le montrer au producteur qui lui fait face, la jeune femme se lève.

_-Oui… C'est vrai! J'avais oublié! Très bien,… Je vais étudiez votre contrat et je vous ferai connaître ma réponse le plus tôt possible._

_-Prenez votre temps… nous vous prendrons lorsque vous serez prête… d'ailleurs, si vous vous voulez changer quoi que ce soit dans le contrat… n'hésitez surtout pas. En passant… vous croyez que William Darcy acceptera d'enregistrer sa chanson avec vous sur votre premier disque?_

Certaine que l'idée de publier la vidéo sur internet vient de lui, elle répond: «_Je suis certaine que oui!» _

_-Bien… Bien… au plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles._

Une fois dehors, Élisabeth contacte Jane et Charlotte pour les informer de ce qui vient de lui arriver. Elle fulmine. Jane finit par la convaincre qu'elle ne doit surtout pas agir sur un coup de tête et qu'une confrontation avec William serait la dernière chose à faire. Jane est d'avis qu'elle devrait plutôt accepter de faire un disque en incluant la chanson de William. Elle tente de la raisonner en lui faisant remarquer que puisque c'est lui qui a pris l'initiative de mettre la vidéo sur youtube, c'est certainement parce qu'il estime que le produit est valable et qu'au lieu de lui en vouloir, Élisabeth devrait apprendre à s'en servir. Sortir son premier disque avec une chanson en duo avec lui serait une compensation suffisante et un bon coup médiatique. Il s'était servi d'elle pour donner un coup de pouce à sa carrière elle ne ferait que faire la même chose de son côté. Élisabeth réfléchit et finit par trouver que l'idée n'est pas si mauvaise. Elle promet d'y réfléchir encore et continue à préparer le contenu de son premier disque.

En Angleterre pendant ce temps, William est toujours décidé à confronter Élisabeth pour l'accuser formellement de «_violation de droits d'auteur_» sur l'une de ses chansons. Il en parle avec Collins et même avec Caroline. Celle-ci approuve l'idée de William sauf qu'elle lui suggère de ne pas aller la voir lui-même, mais de plutôt envoyer ses avocats. Elle trouve ridicule qu'il fasse un tel chemin pour aller rencontrer une femme qui lui a usurpé une chanson.

_-Cela pourrait même contribuer à donner l'idée à d'autres personnes de trafiquer tes disques simplement pour avoir la chance de te voir. _

William estime qu'elle touche un point important auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Sans compter que si cette histoire sortait dans les médias, cela pourrait créer un précédent avec lequel il lui faudrait composer par la suite. Collins pour terminer, fait remarquer à William que selon ses sources, la jeune fille veut se lancer dans le show-business et que c'est probablement cette décision qui l'a poussée à faire ça. Il insiste pour que William réfléchisse avant tout à sa carrière.

_-Honnêtement William, on pourrait croire que tu cherches à te venger d'elle! Comme si tu n'avais toujours pas digéré qu'elle refuse de participer à ton disque. _

Ne laissant pas à William le temps de répliquer, Collins ajoute :_ N'oublie pas que ta carrière est au ralentit. Un peu de bonne publicité ne te ferait que du bien. Tu devrais vraiment songer à enregistrer ta chanson avec Élisabeth._

Tout d'abord totalement contre, William finit par revenir à de meilleurs sentiments surtout lorsqu'il réécoute lui-même la chanson sur youtube et qu'il repense à la magie de ce moment. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il se range finalement aux arguments de Collins et décide de ne rien faire en attendant que la compagnie de disque d'Élisabeth le contacte pour enregistrer le morceau avec elle. Proposition qu'il est bien certain de recevoir sous peu. Reste à savoir comment il pourra rester de marbre lorsqu'il la reverra pour l'enregistrement.

Comme prévu, Élisabeth signe avec la seconde maison de production et commence à répéter ses chansons avec les ingénieurs du son. Le directeur la convoque pour lui demander si elle lui donne l'autorisation de contacter William pour obtenir la permission d'utiliser sa chanson de même que pour vérifier s'il serait d'accord pour venir reproduire le duo dans leurs studios. Élisabeth accepte, mais à contre cœur.

Lorsque le directeur vient lui apprendre qu'un accord est passé avec la DeBough Music Association afin que dans moins de deux semaines, quand William Darcy viendra à Toronto pour lancer un autre album, il passe enregistrer sa chanson avec elle, Élisabeth sent que son cœur va lâcher. La seule exigence de la compagnie anglaise a été d'obtenir une autorisation pour utiliser la même chanson sur le prochain disque de William qui est déjà en chantier et qui sortira en Angleterre dans un an. Le directeur a donc accepté au nom de la jeune femme sans même la consulter. À cause de cette exigence, Élisabeth est d'autant plus convaincue que William Darcy a réellement besoin de publicité. Elle se prépare donc à sa venue en essayant de garder son calme et en espérant ne pas succomber à son charme comme à chaque fois.

Le jour de son arrivée correspondant au jour de l'enregistrement, Élisabeth prend soins de son apparence. Elle arrive au studio d'avance et va répéter seule la chanson de William. Elle est tellement absorbée par son travail qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'une silhouette l'observe en retrait. William est incapable d'avancer. Il a le souffle coupé par la beauté naturelle d'Élisabeth et par sa voix qui a pris de l'assurance sans perdre sa profondeur. Malgré lui et sans vraiment y penser, il commence son contre-chant et constate qu'elle ne semble même pas avoir remarqué qu'une autre voix s'est jointe à la sienne. Soudain, brisant le charme, Collins ouvre la porte du Studio.

_-Ah, Will, tu es là! Oh, Élisabeth pardon! Je croyais que William était seul!_

_-Monsieur Collins… William, je me croyais seule… pardonnez-moi. Je répétais… et… j'ai perdu la notion de temps et de l'espace. Comme ça m'arrive souvent._

_-Ça m'arrivait souvent aussi au début._

_-Vous êtes donc blasé William? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous avez besoin de moi?_

Collins décide d'intervenir avant que l'harmonie soit brisée par les commentaires de l'un ou l'autre : _William, il faut que tu viennes signer le contrat avec monsieur Meilleurs!_

_-J'arrive! Élisabeth, je reviens bientôt… pour répéter. _

_-Je ne bougerai pas d'ici. _

Le cœur battant à une vitesse folle, Élisabeth se demande comment elle va faire pour survivre à la séance d'enregistrement. Elle cherche aussi à comprendre pourquoi elle éprouvait un tel besoin de le blesser par des remarques désobligeantes.

Elle se remet au piano et attend que William vienne la rejoindre. Lorsqu'il entre, Collins le suit de près. Élisabeth est soulagée qu'une tierce personne reste avec eux. William s'assied et s'installe devant le piano, un lutrin devant lui. Il ferme les yeux, se frotte les tempes et fait signe à Élisabeth qu'il est prêt. Celle-ci attaque le morceau et commence le chant de sa belle voix profonde et grave. William amorce son contre-chant et apporte de la profondeur à la couleur grave de la voix d'Élisabeth. Par deux fois, ils s'exécutent et se donnent mutuellement des commentaires. Collins est fasciné par le talent des deux chanteurs. Selon lui, ils détiennent une chanson qui va pulvériser les records et qui va sûrement leur mériter un prix dans leur pays respectifs. Après trois essais et tout autant de commentaires, Collins leur ordonne de sortir dîner. Élisabeth se demande quoi faire. Elle avait prévu aller dîner avec Lydia et son nouveau petit ami. Collins vient à son secours sans le vouloir. Il rappelle à William qu'ils doivent manger avec le directeur de la maison de disque d'Élisabeth. Les deux hommes s'excusent et laisse Élisabeth seule dans le studio. Encore étourdie et habitée par de la voix de William, Élisabeth quitte l'édifice en direction du restaurant où sa sœur et son petit ami lui ont donné rendez-vous. Elle discute avec eux, mange léger et repart vers le studio en prévision de la séance d'enregistrement. Lorsqu'elle arrive, William est déjà là et fait des vocalises dans la salle de pratique. Élisabeth entre, le salue d'un coup de tête et s'installe au piano. Elle se délie les doigts avec une série d'exercices semblables à ceux que le jeune homme réalise avec sa voix. Puis, elle réchauffe sa voix à son tour. Collins arrive enfin pour les prévenir de passer dans le studio. Une seule fois. Ils ne l'enregistrent qu'une seule fois et les techniciens applaudissent spontanément. Le technicien en chef écoute la bande quelques instants, puis fait signe à Collins que la chanson est dans la boîte. Ne sachant quelle attitude adopter, Élisabeth commence à ramasser ses affaires. Collins les quitte quelques instants pour aller chercher sa copie de la chanson pour le disque de William en Angleterre. William profite de cet instant pour s'approcher d'Élisabeth.

_-Bravo… cette chanson sera un numéro un, c'est certain._

_-Comme toutes vos chansons!_

_-Vous venez au lancement ce soir?_

_-Je ne peux pas non… j'ai promis d'aller chanter à l'hôpital… des jeunes malades dont je me suis déjà occupée comme médecin… ils sont curieux de m'entendre… j'ai promis d'aller faire un tour._

_-Vous pourriez y aller demain._

_-Certains d'entre eux peuvent ne plus être là demain._

_-Pourriez-vous venir faire un tour, après votre visite à l'hôpital?_

_-Pourquoi cet empressement William?_

_-Ce sera bon pour votre disque si vous vous faites voir le plus possible!_

_-Ce sera bon pour vous aussi je crois!_

_-Vous pourriez y faire de belles rencontres!_

_-J'y passerai peut être… Au revoir._

Arrivée chez elle, Élisabeth se change, prend sa guitare et saute dans un taxi. Arrivée à l'hôpital, elle constate que l'équipe médicale l'attend. Ils veulent lui apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Le petit Charlie pour qui elle venait chanter plus spécialement ce soir, n'a pas survécu à son opération. Élisabeth est effondrée. Elle pleure abondamment et va saluer les parents. Ceux-ci la remercient et lui demandent de passer faire son tour de chant pour les autres patients. Élisabeth s'exécute la mort dans l'âme. Vers 18h00, elle retourne à son appartement avec l'intention d'y rester. Quinze minutes après son arrivée, on sonne à la porte. Croyant qu'il s'agit de sa sœur Lydia, Élisabeth se presse d'aller ouvrir.

_-Bonsoir!_

_-William… que faites-vous ici?_

_-Je suis passé par l'hôpital… ils m'ont dit que vous étiez rentrée chez vous. Je voulais vous offrir de vous emmener au lancement._

_-Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Je n'en ai pas envie et j'ai besoin d'être seule._

_-Ça ne prendra pas toute la soirée… tout sera fini vers 21h00._

_-J'ai dit non William! Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de changer d'idée._

_-Je me souviens vous avoir entendu dire que vous ne vouliez pas chanter non plus…_

_-Au revoir William et bonne soirée._

Voyant qu'elle va refermer la porte sur lui, William s'empresse de s'excuser.

_-Pardon… je suis désolé…C'est que j'ai vraiment envie que vous y veniez avec moi… _

_-C'est parce que…_

_-Élisabeth… je vous en prie… accompagnez-moi… je vous ramènerai personnellement après le lancement._

_-Très bien…mais vous allez devoir attendre que je me change… Entre, faites comme chez vous._

_-Merci… Je vous attends._

Une fois seul, William se promène dans l'appartement. Il s'arrête devant une table basse où traînent des papiers et des livres. Un article de journal scientifique et médical est déposé sur le dessus avec un titre surligné en orange par quelqu'un. On y parle de la leucémie et des nouvelles techniques médicales pour soigner cette terrible maladie. L'auteur parle du problème que rencontrent les hôpitaux pour trouver obtenir les fonds nécessaires pour acheter les appareils de base pour soigner les patients. William se demande s'il y a un lien entre le décès du petit garçon dont les infirmiers lui ont parlé lorsqu'il s'est présenté à l'hôpital pensant y découvrir Élisabeth. Un bruit de pas derrière lui l'oblige à reposer le dossier sur la table. Il se retourne et se fige devant la beauté de la jeune fille qui le regarde comme si de rien était. William est frappé par le contraste qui existe entre le naturel d'Élisabeth et toutes les autres jeunes femmes qu'il a fréquentées jusqu'ici et qui prenaient la pose dès qu'elles entraient dans une pièce. Chez Élisabeth, pas d'artifice, ni de démarche placée. Tout est simple, direct et sans intention camouflée. Il est d'autant plus attiré par elle à cause de sa fraîcheur. Il sait qu'elle ne garde pas un bon souvenir de leurs dernières rencontres. Il est conscient qu'il devra regagner sa confiance avant de pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle. William est bien décidé à relever le défi et de la conquérir. Voyant qu'il reste silencieux très longtemps, Élisabeth le dépasse pour aller vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ramasse sa bourse et ouvre la porte en lui faisant signe de la précéder. Sans dire un mot, William passe devant elle.

_-Hum! Vous sentez bon. _

Un brin mal à l'aise, Élisabeth le remercie.

Arrivée devant sa voiture, Élisabeth est impressionnée. Il roule en limousine avec un chauffeur. William lui explique que c'est Collins qui a insisté pour lui fournir cette voiture afin qu'il puisse faire son entrée au lancement. Qu'il préfère conduire sa propre voiture lorsqu'il est en Angleterre.

_-Une BMW sûrement._

_-Certainement pas… j'ai une simple Honda. J'aime les choses simples._

_-Allez-vous chanter ce soir?_

_-Je ne crois pas que ce soit au programme. Les chansons de mon disque joueront en arrière plan toute la soirée, mais je n'ai pas à chanter en direct. Je dois simplement me promener et répondre aux questions des journalistes._

_-Ça me fera une pratique… pour mon propre lancement._

_-Vous resterez à mes côtés?_

_-Même si je le voulais… je n'y arriverais pas… vos admiratrices vont jouer des coudes pour prendre ma place.  
><em>

_-Je vous en prie… je veux que vous restiez auprès de moi._

_- Je sais bien que ça vous ferait de la publicité, mais…_

_-Vous ne comprenez pas… n'est-ce pas?_

_-Quoi…Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas?_

William se penche vers elle, vient pour parler, mais change d'idée et se rapproche d'elle encore plus. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et profite de sa surprise pour approfondir son baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent toute notion du temps. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, William regarde Élisabeth dans les yeux et lui dit : _Et là, vous comprenez mieux?_

_-Mais ça n'a pas de sens… ça ne pourra pas marcher…_

_-Vous n'êtes pas attirée par moi?_

_-Non! En fait oui, mais en fait non! Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je ne veux pas avoir d'aventure avec vous… _

_-Alors pourquoi m'avoir rendu mon baiser alors?_

_-Je n'ai pas… _

_-Attendez… laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire._

Plus énergique, il passe ses mains derrière sa nuque de manière à rapprocher sa tête de la sienne. Tout en fixant ses grands yeux agrandis par la surprise, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son baiser est doux et tendre. Répondant spontanément à son étreinte, Élisabeth se laisse aller et se presse contre lui en s'abandonnant entièrement. William écarte le col de son chemisier et détache le premier bouton. Il laisse alors sa main descendre vers son sein qu'il couvre entièrement de sa paume chaude et tremblante. Élisabeth soupire et se colle davantage contre lui.

_-Je ne suis pas certain qu'aller à cette soirée soit une bonne idée finalement. Nous devrions nous arrêter chez moi… C'est sur le chemin._

-_Je ne serai pas votre nouvelle conquête!_ S'emporte alors Élisabeth en se réajustant.

_-Pour qui me prenez-vous?_

_-Pour un homme qui est prêt à tout pour obtenir de la publicité. _

_-La publicité fait partie du métier, c'est sûr… mais pas à n'importe quel prix. _

_-Vous oubliez notre chanson!_

_-Oui, parlons-en justement, je vous rappelle qu'elle a été placée sur Internet par « » et vous savez très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de moi!_

_-Mais de quoi parlez-vous?_

_- Ne jouez pas l'oie blanche. Je m'y suis laissé prendre une fois c'est assez. Sortez de la voiture! _

William ordonne au chauffeur de s'arrêter. Il ouvre la portière, sort le premier, saisit le poignet de la jeune femme et il la tire hors du véhicule. Dès qu'elle est sortie, il remonte à bord de la limousine et la regarde avec mépris avant de lui lancer : «_Depuis que je vous connais, vous n'avez rien fait d'autre que me mentir effrontément.»_ Imitant la voix d'Élisabeth, il ajoute : «_Je ne suis pas une bonne musicienne! Je ne chanterai jamais! Je ne veux pas chanter avec vous! Vous saviez très bien qu'en me résistant vous alliez attirer mon attention mieux que de toute autre manière!»_

_-Vous vous trompez! J'ai dit la vérité._

_-Allez au diable Élisabeth Bennet. J'ai beau être très attiré par vous! J'ai beau avoir très envie de vous faire l'amour. Je ne tomberai pas dans votre piège. _

_-Quel piège?_

_-Je ne tomberai pas amoureux de vous!_

-_Tout va bien monsieur?_ Demande le chauffeur de William en ouvrant la vitre.

_-Oui, Marcel, vous pouvez y aller. Cette jeune femme va devoir se trouver un autre moyen de transport!_

William remonte la vitre de la limousine et laisse une Élisabeth déboussolée et choquée sur le bord de la route. Celle-ci sort son cellulaire de son sac et appelle un taxi. Dix minutes plus tard, elle est chez elle en proie à une colère sans nom. Elle ouvre son ordinateur et va sur Google. Elle entre le titre de la chanson, associe celui-ci à et constate qu'elle arrive sur youtube, là où une copie de la vidéo de sa chanson avec William a été déposée. L'explication de l'attitude de William est devant ses yeux. Elle a beau mieux comprendre pourquoi il était en colère, elle ne s'explique pas pourquoi il la condamne sans même lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Elle avait dit la vérité lorsqu'elle lui avait dit ne pas vouloir faire carrière dans le monde du spectacle.

_-Se pourrait-il qu'il n'ait jamais reçu le long courriel d'explications que je lui avais écrit en réponse à sa lettre?_

Convaincue d'avoir raison, elle va se coucher tout aussi déboussolée, mais déterminée à tout faire pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Même si elle avait été réellement aussi mauvaise que ce qu'il croyait, il n'aurait pas du la traiter comme il l'avait fait la veille et elle comptait bien trouver une façon de se venger.

_**À suivre**_

_**Miriamme**_


	4. Fragiles réconciliations

**Quatrième partie**

À son réveil, après avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit à s'exercer mentalement à dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à William, Élisabeth contacte la DeBourg Music Association et demande à parler à William Collins. Après un court échange avec lui, elle obtient enfin une réponse à la question qui la hantait.

_-Monsieur Collins, j'aimerais envoyer un courriel à William et je voudrais être certaine qu'il le recevra… j'imagine que ce n'est pas lui qui ouvre tous ses messages?_

_-Non… C'est Caroline qui s'en charge pour lui. Mais si c'est vraiment confidentiel, passez par moi si vous voulez._

_-Non, merci. Je vais m'arranger autrement._

Élisabeth acquiert donc la certitude que William n'avait jamais reçu son mot d'explication. Sachant que celui-ci allait repartir pour Londres dans deux jours, elle se demande comment elle va pouvoir faire pour le rencontrer avant son départ. Décidant d'aller sur internet vérifier son emploi du temps, Élisabeth ouvre également ses courriels et constate qu'elle en a reçu un de sa sœur Jane. Le couple commence leur troisième tournée de spectacles en ayant appris une bonne nouvelle qu'ils veulent partager avec leurs familles respectives. Jane est enceinte pour la première fois. Élisabeth est folle de joie. Elle lit rapidement son dernier courriel qui lui vient de Charlotte, lui répond brièvement puis se prépare à aller rencontrer William directement à son hôtel. Lorsqu'elle arrive au comptoir de l'établissement, elle constate qu'une autre jeune fille demande à connaître le numéro de chambre du chanteur. Le préposé lui remet alors une clé de la suite de William et lui fait signer un registre.

_-Monsieur Darcy vous attend mademoiselle! _

_-Merci. Je monte immédiatement. Pouvez-vous faire suivre mes bagages?_

_-Mais bien sûr!_

Immédiatement, Élisabeth rebrousse chemin. Si une femme est avec lui, ce n'est pas le moment pour elle de s'expliquer avec lui. Arrivée dehors, elle prend une pause et respire à plein poumon. Soudain, la page couverture du Toronto Sun attire son attention. Elle achète un exemplaire de celui-ci et ouvre le journal afin de lire l'article qui porte sur le lancement du disque de William. Le titre est on ne peut plus clair : William Darcy, meilleur chanson, meilleur chanteur anglais. Le journaliste mentionne que la chanson enregistrée par William et reprise par lui est déjà reconnue comme la meilleure chanson de l'année. On y mentionne aussi que son disque précédent est déjà double fois platine. Le journaliste parle ensuite de la fortune de William et de son désintéressement total quand à l'aspect monétaire de sa carrière. Élisabeth réalise alors qu'elle s'est totalement fourvoyée elle aussi puisque William n'avait pas besoin de la publicité que pouvait lui apporter sa participation à son disque. Élisabeth réalise donc qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être mépris sur ses intentions. Elle aussi avait été influencée par les événements extérieurs et elle avait interprété les choses à sa manière. Connaissant maintenant la vérité, elle saisit mieux sa colère la veille et convient qu'il serait mieux qu'elle ait la chance de s'expliquer avec lui avant son départ. Aussi humiliant que ce moment pourrait être, il devait tout savoir afin qu'il ne songe plus à lui nuire. La jeune femme est bien obligée d'admettre que son opinion compte beaucoup pour elle qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle retourne à l'intérieur et demande à laisser un message à son intention. Elle écrit ses coordonnées sur une petite feuille en lui demandant de la rappeler sur son cellulaire. Elle ajoute qu'elle souhaite lui parler avant qu'il ne reparte pour l'Angleterre.

De retour chez elle, elle travaille sur quelques idées de chanson en pianotant sur son piano droit. Soudain, la sonnerie de son cellulaire se fait entendre. Nerveuse elle répond.

_-Oui, allô?_

_-Élisabeth! Ici William Darcy!_

_-Oui! Merci, j'attendais votre appel! J'aimerais beaucoup vous voir avant votre départ. Croyez-vous que ce soit possible?_

_-Je crois pouvoir m'arranger! Je suis libre vers 15h00. Georgianna sera occupée à ce moment là. Où souhaitez-vous qu'on se rencontre?_

_-Peu importe. Ça peut se faire au restaurant, chez vous ou même chez moi!_

_-Alors j'irai chez-vous… je connais déjà le chemin._

_-C'est parfait pour moi. Je vous attendrai donc vers 15h00._

Après avoir raccroché, Élisabeth mange légèrement ne pouvant rien avaler à cause de la nervosité. Elle imprime le courriel qu'elle avait envoyé à William et attend sagement son arrivée. Lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrée se fait entendre, Élisabeth ouvre rapidement la porte et invite William à entrer.

_-Je suis désolé pour le retard._

_-C'est très bien comme ça. Prendriez-vous quelque chose à boire?_

_-Du thé… mais seulement si vous en faites pour vous. _

_-J'en ai de prêt. J'avais prévu le coup. Les Anglais et le thé… Asseyez-vous pendant que je vais chercher tout ça!_

Pendant que la jeune femme s'affaire dans la cuisine, William jette un œil autour de lui. Son regard s'arrête sur une photo représentant Charles et Jane au mariage.

_-Vous avez appris la nouvelle j'imagine?_

_-Pour le bébé, oui! Les chanceux!_

Le silence règne pendant qu'Élisabeth sert le thé de William.

_-Et si vous me disiez ce que vous avez à me dire!_

_-J'ai en effet bien des choses à discuter avec vous… mais avant tout, je voudrais que vous lisiez ceci. _

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_-Regardez bien… vous verrez!_

William constate que la première lettre est la sienne. Il reconnaît en effet le mot qu'il avait envoyé à la jeune fille lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre après le mariage de Jane et Charles.

_-Pourquoi voulez-vous que je relise ça?_

_-Vous allez comprendre pourquoi plus tard!_

William continue la lecture de son mot, puis tournant la page, commence à lire la réponse d'Élisabeth.

_-Je n'ai jamais reçu ce message!_

_-Je sais! C'est Caroline qui traite vos courriels!_

_-Quoi?_

_-C'est Collins qui me l'a dit! Lors de notre dernière rencontre, j'ai bien compris que vous ne pouviez pas l'aviez pas reçu. Autrement vous n'auriez pas… _

_-Je suis désolé… il n'y a pas d'excuse à mon comportement. Mais il faut dire que je ne vous comprends pas… D'un côté vous dites ne pas vouloir faire le métier et de l'autre vous utilisez mon nom pour mousser le vôtre. C'est incompréhensible!_

_-Pour ça aussi vous faites erreur. Relisez la fin de mon courriel. La vidéo que vous avez vue sur youtube, placée par , et bien, je n'étais pas au courant. C'est vous le premier qui m'en avez parlé. C'est ma sœur Lydia qui est allée la mettre là. Elle a partagé mon appartement pendant quelques mois… après le mariage de Jane. _

William se lève et commence à faire les cents pas.

_-Je suis désolé. Vraiment! J'aurais dû vérifier… Vous en parler directement… J'ai été trop prompt à vous condamner._

_-Je sais, mais vous n'êtes pas le seul… À vrai dire, j'ai eu le même réflexe à votre égard. J'étais convaincue que vous aviez besoin de voir votre nom associé à une nouvelle vedette pour rehausser votre popularité._ Elle lui montre alors l'article du Toronto Sun qu'elle a acheté le matin même. _Cet article m'a remis les idées en place. Je vous dois donc des excuses moi aussi. _

Comme le jeune homme ne répond pas, Élisabeth se lève à son tour et s'approche de lui.

_-Vous devez me pardonner William. Je suis désolée._

_-Mais non. Voyons. C'est moi qui dois vous demander pardon. Je suis plus fautif que vous. _

_-Vous ne connaissiez pas mon ambivalence, vous ne saviez pas comment j'ai été désillusionnée lorsque j'ai vu que je n'avais que peu de pouvoir face à tout ces petits qui mourraient malgré mes interventions. Votre propre sentiment de faire beaucoup pour leur apporter un moment de bonheur m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a fait entrevoir des possibilités que je n'aurais jamais osées envisager autrement. C'est ça que je vous aurais expliqué si vous aviez répondu à mon courriel. _

_-Je vais étrangler Caroline de mes propres mains._

_-Nous avions simplement besoin de nous parler. Je suis contente de l'avoir fait. Je me sens mieux maintenant._

_-Mais ça n'excusera jamais mon attitude d'hier soir. Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser là toute seule._

_-William, si vous n'aviez pas arrêté la voiture, je serais descendue de toute façon. J'étais en colère moi aussi._

_-Et maintenant. Que fait-on? On dirait que je ne sais que me battre avec vous!_

_-Il va falloir qu'on invente la suite. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par nous asseoir et boire notre thé. Il refroidit._

_-Bonne idée!_

Ils bavardent pendant quinze minutes comme de bons amis lorsque le cellulaire de William se met à vibrer.

_-Oui, Allô? Oh, Georgianna! Ça va chérie!_

Le cœur d'Élisabeth se met à battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle repense à la très jeune fille qui est installée avec lui à l'hôtel. William écoute ce que la jeune fille en question lui dit, lorsqu'il couvre le récepteur de sa main et se tourne vers Élisabeth.

_-Élisabeth, j'aimerais que vous sortiez avec nous ce soir. Êtes-vous disponible? Il n'y aurait que Georgianna, vous et moi. J'ai tellement envie qu'elle vous rencontre._

Jalouse, mais trop orgueilleuse pour lui faire voir, Élisabeth acquiesce de la tête. William prévient alors son interlocutrice du changement de programme.

_-Mais oui, tu peux l'inviter. Ce sera encore mieux ainsi. Nous serons quatre. Je m'occupe des réservations. Très bien. À plus tard. Oui, moi aussi je t'aime._

_-Bien… voilà qui est mieux. Je suis si soulagée que tout soit éclairci entre nous._

_-Oui. Moi aussi. Je demeure convaincu que je suis plus fautif que vous, mais puisque vous avez la bonté de me pardonner. Je ne demande rien d'autre. Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Je dois passer voir Collins avant la fin de l'après-midi. _

_-Désolé de vous avoir retenu alors._

_-J'en suis ravi au contraire. Il vous a fallu bien du courage pour m'appeler, surtout après hier soir! Merci pour tout Élisabeth. _

Soudain solennel, William prend la main d'Élisabeth entre les deux siennes et la regarde intensément dans les yeux. Avant de lui rendre sa main, William pose ses lèvres non pas sur le dos de la main, mais directement au centre de la paume. En redressant la tête, il relâche sa main d'un geste très lent, comme s'il tenait un objet précieux pour lui. Très gênée, Élisabeth répond à son geste d'affection par un sourire maladroit.

_-Je passerai vous prendre avec Georgianna vers 18h00. Nous souperons dans restaurant chic et passerons la soirée à la belle étoile sur un bateau. Nous allons faire un souper croisière sur le lac Ontario, vous connaissez?_

_-Non… ce sera la première fois… ma première croisière._

William dépose alors un léger baiser sur son front avant de fermer la porte sur elle.

_-Merci encore pour le beau cadeau que vous venez de m'offrir. À ce soir Élisabeth._

La porte refermée, Élisabeth est désespérée. Elle ne comprend pas William. Comment avait-il pu dire à cette Georgianna qu'il l'aimait et immédiatement après, avoir envers elle, une marque d'affection remplie de tendresse. Le rouge lui monte aux joues lorsqu'elle regarde sa main à l'endroit ou ses lèvres se sont posées. Pour en avoir le cœur net, Élisabeth décide d'aller voir sur internet afin de vérifier les derniers potins sur la vie amoureuse de William Darcy. Après quinze minutes de lecture, elle n'a toujours rien trouvé. Nulle part, on ne parle de ses récentes conquêtes pas plus qu'on ne fait mention d'une certaine Georgianna. Élisabeth passe alors ses courriels en revue et décide d'écrire un second message à Charlotte. Elle lui raconte brièvement qu'elle va passer la soirée avec William et lui demande de vérifier s'il a une relation sérieuse avec une femme nommée Georgianna en Angleterre ou ailleurs. Ensuite, Élisabeth se débranche, se prépare et se promet d'en parler directement à William si elle a une chance durant la soirée. Il a le droit de connaître ses sentiments à son égard et elle mérite bien qu'il soit franc avec elle aussi. Ainsi disposée, elle s'assied dans son salon en attendant qu'ils arrivent.

À 18h00 comme prévu, William sonne à la porte. En l'apercevant, Élisabeth constate qu'elle est aussi intimidée que lui. Il la fixe avec admiration tandis qu'elle le déshabille du regard. William lui offre alors une rose rouge dans un emballage tout à fait original. Élisabeth rougit et va la déposer sur le comptoir de la cuisine où elle la met dans un vase et le remerciant gentiment.

_-Vous êtes belle à couper le souffle!_

_-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. Quoique de mon côté, je ne suis pas surprise, j'ai souvent vu des photos de vous_ _habillé comme un homme du monde._

Comme il ne dit rien et reste simplement là à la dévorer du regard, Élisabeth s'empresse d'ajouter pour cacher sa gêne : _Et ce manteau là? Celui qui est accroché derrière vous? Fera-t-il l'affaire pour le bateau?_

William se retourne pour le regarder et lui confirme qu'il sera parfait. Galant, William le ramasse pour Élisabeth.

_-Très bien. Nous devons y aller. Georgianna et Richard seront sur le quai à nous attendre. Le bateau part à 18h30. _

Élisabeth le suit dans le corridor et referme la porte de son appartement. Les deux jeunes gens attendent l'ascenseur devant l'air étonné de son voisin de pallier qui décide de sortir en même temps qu'elle.

_-Vous êtes bien le chanteur William Darcy n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui… c'est bien moi._

_-Ma parole. Elle ne me croira jamais. Pouvez-vous me signer un autographe pour ma femme… Josie… elle s'appelle Josie. Moi c'est Jacques!_

L'ascenseur arrive et les trois prennent place à l'intérieur. William signe son nom et un court message à Jacques le temps qu'ils atteignent le rez-de-chaussée. Une fois sortis, William escorte Élisabeth en la tenant par le bras. Une fois dehors, il s'empresse de la faire monter dans sa limousine et s'assied près d'elle. Beaucoup trop près pour la tranquillité d'esprit d'Élisabeth. William la regarde souvent et intensément. Gênée, Élisabeth détourne le regard. Elle observe les passants d'un œil intéressé. De son côté, William ne sait pas quoi faire. Il sent bien que quelque chose tracasse la jeune fille.

_-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Élisabeth?_

_- Non! En fait, oui! Où sont passées mes résolutions de toute à l'heure?_

_-Vos résolutions?_

_-Oui, de toujours vous dire la vérité!_

_-Je vous écoute._

_-C'est à propos de vous et de moi…_

_-À propos de nous?_

_-J'ai beaucoup repensé à vous depuis que vous êtes parti cet après midi…. En fait, je n'arrive pas à vous chasser de mes pensées._

_-Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Et ça vous fait peur?_

_-Peur! Enfin pas vraiment… je crains seulement de blesser quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas._

_-Je ne comprends pas! Qui pourriez-vous blesser? Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie! C'est ça, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Non… mais vous William. Êtes-vous bien sur d'être libre?_

_-Élisabeth, nous commençons simplement à nous connaître… il est un peu tôt pour parler d'engagement vous ne trouvez pas… laissons cette soirée passer, nous verrons bien où nos sentiments nous mènent. Personnellement, ce soir, je ne veux penser qu'à vous. C'est clair._

_-Tout à fait clair. _

Élisabeth retombe dans le silence. William vient prendre sa main et la tient bien serrée contre la sienne. Élisabeth tourne la tête vers lui et constate qu'il sourit.

_-Nous arrivons. Tenez, voilà Georgianna… Elle est là bas… Celle avec la robe rose. Et le jeune homme qui l'accompagne est mon cousin. Il se nomme Richard Fitzwilliam. Il est avocat._

Les deux jeunes gens sortent de la voiture. Élisabeth suit William et attend qu'il fasse les présentations.

_-Vous êtes Élisabeth, je vous reconnais! Je suis Georgianna._

_-Enchantée Georgianna. _

_-Moi, je me nomme Richard. Je suis un cousin éloigné._

_-Il est Anglais lui aussi. Venez dépêchez-vous. Nous avons les billets. Il est temps d'embarquer._

Une fois à l'intérieur, Élisabeth observe Georgianna de plus près et la voit qui se penche vers William pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Ils se retournent alors vers elle et lui font un sourire complice. Georgianna embrasse finalement William avec rapidité sur les deux joues et va rejoindre Richard qui discute avec le capitaine.

_-William s'est arrangé pour nous avoir une table à l'écart. Il n'a pas le goût de nous partager avec une foule d'admiratrice. Il veut être capable de se consacrer à nous deux. Mon frère est tellement merveilleux vous ne trouvez pas?_

Élisabeth fige et cesse de respirer en entendant cela. William est son frère. Elle qui sait tout de son idole, elle ignorait qu'il avait une sœur.

_-Comment se fait-il que personne ne sache que vous êtes sa sœur?_

_-Nous nous sommes entendus pour que je ne sois pas mêlée à sa vie artistique. William n'aime pas le milieu. Mais vous… vous saviez que j'étais sa sœur n'est-ce pas?_

-_Non… c'est vous qui venez de me l'apprendre._

Georgianna s'esclaffe et est immédiatement suivie par Élisabeth. Les deux jeunes filles rient encore aux éclats lorsque William vient les rejoindre. Il les questionne du regard et n'obtenant aucune réponse, il hausse les épaules, regarde Richard venir vers eux et guide le groupe vers la table qu'il a réussi à obtenir pour eux.

William aide Élisabeth à s'asseoir tandis que Richard fait la même chose pour la sœur de William.

_-Alors, c'est vous l'auteur, compositeur-interprète dont mon cousin m'a tant parlé?_

_-Oh, je suis également pédiatre… et le plus important, je suis une femme._

_-C'est la seule partie évidente pour moi. Vous avez étudié en médecine?_

_-Oui… mais j'ai pris une pause du milieu médical pendant quelques temps. Voir de jeunes enfants mourir sans pouvoir rien faire à cause du manque de financement… ça me crève le cœur. Je commence à penser qu'avec la chanson, je pourrai non seulement offrir ma voix pour soulager leurs âmes, mais qu'en prime avec mes revenus, je peux aussi les aider à obtenir les machines que certains hôpitaux ne peuvent pas se payer._

_-Wow! Vous m'impressionnez!_

_-Mon frère s'occupe également de certains orphelinats dans notre pays._

_-Vous avez cent fois raison Élisabeth, nous ne faisons pas assez… _mentionne William en posant son bras derrière la chaise de la jeune femme.

_-Et vous Georgianna, que faites-vous? Vous êtes aux études, j'imagine?_

_-Oui, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé ce que j'aime réellement. J'étudie en littérature pour l'instant. J'aime l'écriture. C'est ce qui me passionne le plus._

_-Écrivez-vous des chansons?_

_-Non… je n'ai jamais essayé. J'écris des histoires pour l'instant. _

Le serveur s'approche du groupe pour prendre leur commande. William prend les choses en mains. Il choisit une bouteille de vin blanc et dirige les choix de tous vers les fruits de mer. Le saumon et la truite grise sont à l'honneur dans leurs assiettes. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avance, Élisabeth sent qu'elle est vraiment tombée amoureuse de l'homme qui l'accompagne. Elle ne le voit plus uniquement comme un chanteur sexy et populaire, mais commence à apprécier l'homme avec qui elle pourrait avoir une relation sérieuse. Elle l'interpelle souvent et n'hésite pas à l'agacer. William rit spontanément et semble chercher toutes les occasions pour la toucher. Georgianna et Richard ont bien entendu remarqué depuis longtemps que les deux jeunes gens auraient bien intérêt à être un peu seuls. Richard attend la fin du repas et le début de la musique pour inviter Georgianna à danser. Complice, Georgianna accepte avec joie.

Restés seuls à la table, William ne quitte pas Élisabeth des yeux.

_-Dommage que vous repartiez demain… j'aurais bien aimé vous faire visiter certains lieux qui sont très intéressants… mais qui ne paraissent dans aucun guide touristique actuel._

_-Je ne peux malheureusement pas changer la date de mon retour, mais je crois être capable de m'arranger pour revenir bientôt si vous y tenez vraiment._

_-Bien sur que j'y tiens. _

_-Vous pourrez toujours venir me voir en Angleterre si vous réussissez à vous libérer avant moi._

_-Je regarderai ça avec mon agent!_

_-Vous voulez danser?_

_-J'aimerais bien!_

William se lève et lui tend la main. Élisabeth est un peu étourdie et est bien heureuse de pouvoir s'appuyer sur le jeune homme. Dès qu'il l'enlace, Élisabeth laisse sa tête reposer sur son torse. Elle entend les battements de son cœur et est rassurée par la chaleur des mains qui se posent sur elle avec douceur. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne veut briser l'instant par des veines paroles. Ils prennent le parti de laisser leur corps vivre ce moment magique à l'unisson. La première chanson se termine. Les deux jeunes gens ne se déplacent pas. Ils attendent simplement le début de la prochaine chanson. Soudain, ils réalisent que la mélodie qui s'élève leur est très familière. En effet, la voix d'Élisabeth se fait entendre, suivie par un contre-chant exécuté par William. Le capitaine a fait exprès de mettre la chanson de William interprétée par les deux chanteurs. Élisabeth lève la tête curieuse de voir la réaction de William. S'attendant à le voir rire, elle est très étonnée devant son air grave et sérieux. William penche doucement sa tête vers Élisabeth et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser s'intensifie davantage et se prolonge encore et encore. Élisabeth laisse ses mains aller se promener dans les cheveux bouclés de William. Soudain, le jeune homme quitte sa bouche et pose sa tête dans les cheveux d'Élisabeth. Il tremble autant qu'elle et respire de manière inégale. La musique se termine enfin. William se recule doucement et prend Élisabeth par la main.

_-Venez. Allons prendre l'air sur le pont. _

Élisabeth le suit sans plus attendre. Elle a tout autant besoin d'air que lui. Arrivé sur le pont, William s'installe derrière Élisabeth qui regarde vers l'eau. William se love contre elle et est enivré par l'odeur de sa chevelure. Il soulève ses cheveux afin de dégager son cou. Il pose ses lèvres à la base de ses cheveux relevés et l'embrasse doucement sur toutes les parcelles libres de vêtements. Élisabeth laisse sa tête penchée et savoure l'instant. Elle finit par pencher la tête vers l'arrière. N'attendant que cet instant pour reprendre ses lèvres à nouveau, William la fait pivoter pour mieux l'embrasser. Ses mains caressent ses épaules, puis descendent vers sa taille.

_-Élisabeth…. Vous devriez m'arrêter… je vais bientôt atteindre le point de non retour. Je vous désire tellement… ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment._

_-William… nous sommes sur un bateau. Nous n'avons pas le choix d'attendre… mais il ne faut pas perdre de vue que vous partez demain… Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix de profiter de l'instant._

_-Vous avez raison. Je vais me montrer raisonnable jusqu'à ce que nous quittions le bateau. _

Le reste de la soirée se passe trop lentement au grand dam des deux jeunes gens qui ne ratent aucune occasion de se tenir par la main et de s'embrasser discrètement. Élisabeth est toute aussi anxieuse qu'heureuse lorsque Richard et Georgianna leur annoncent qu'ils veulent aller finir la soirée dans une boîte de nuit en descendant de l'embarcation. William décline l'invitation prétextant qu'il veut se coucher tôt afin d'être en forme pour prendre son avion. Élisabeth refuse également l'invitation de Georgianna. Une fois à terre, William appelle un taxi pour Georgianna et récupère la limousine avec le chauffeur. Assis l'un près de l'autre dans la voiture, ils ne cessent de se regarder amoureusement. William garde ses mains pour lui et ne cherche même pas à toucher la jeune fille. Ayant eu à garder le contrôle si longtemps déjà, il n'attend qu'une chose, c'est qu'ils arrivent chez elle pour la reprendre dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour aussi librement qu'il le souhaite. En entrant chez elle, William n'a aucune patience. Dès qu'elle ouvre la porte et la referme, il la presse contre le mur et se met à l'embrasser à nouveau. Élisabeth le repousse gentiment pour enlever son manteau. Elle lui prend le sien et le guide vers le salon.

_-Je n'en peux plus d'attendre… Veuillez me pardonner._

Élisabeth lui lance alors, le regard plein de promesse : _«Je vais aller me changer. La salle de bain est à gauche. Je vous appellerai dès que je serai prête.»_

William lui vole un dernier baiser, mais la laisse aller vers la chambre et la regarde fermer la porte la regardant d'un œil tendre et moqueur.

Le téléphone sonne. William ne sait pas quoi faire. Il entend Élisabeth lui crier de laisser le répondeur prendre le message. Élisabeth entrouvre la porte pour écouter également. William dévore Élisabeth des yeux pendant qu'elle se change. Celle-ci va bientôt passer un déshabillé très suggestif qui a autant d'effet sur William que le message que la voix de Charlotte laisse sur le répondeur d'Élisabeth sur un ton alarmé.

_-Élisabeth, J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé et mon enquête a été fructueuse. Ne va pas trop loin avec William. Il est déjà fiancé à Anne DeBourg. La fille de la directrice de sa maison de production. La nouvelle va sortir demain à la première heure. Appelle-moi quand tu rentreras. Je t'en dirai plus._

William reste figé un instant devant l'appareil, puis lève les yeux vers Élisabeth, la colère déformant ses traits. Rouge de honte à cause de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle elle se trouve par sa propre faute, Élisabeth revient lentement dans le salon. Elle constate rapidement que William semble faire de gros efforts pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Réussissant tant bien que mal, il se retourne sans un mot, prend son manteau et se dirige rapidement vers la porte.

Sentant qu'elle doit dire quelque chose, Élisabeth ose enfin s'adresser à lui : _William… ne partez pas! Pas comme ça! Il s'agit d'un malentendu!_

Aussi sec dans ses gestes que dans les mots, William lui réplique alors : _N'espérez pas me faire croire ça! Vous en avez du culot! Vous allez encore me mentir!_ Il revient vers elle menaçant. _J'imagine que vous espériez que je vous épouse après une seule nuit d'amour!_

Reculant contre la porte de sa chambre pour fuir la colère qu'elle sent grandir en lui, Élisabeth se défend tout de même _: Non… C'est faux! _Le voyant venir dans sa direction, elle ajoute:_ William… Arrêtez, vous me faites peur!_

À deux pouces de son visage, William saisit son menton et la tourne vers lui. -_Dire que j'ai cru à votre innocence, à votre pureté._

_-William, je vous en prie… Vous me faites mal._

-_Et moi, je n'ai pas mal? Toute une soirée, j'ai attendu pour vous faire l'amour! Tout ça pour rien?_

Élisabeth n'ose plus prononcer un seul mot. Quoiqu'elle dise, elle sait qu'il n'est pas en état de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle reste sagement immobile et attend seulement qu'il daigne la relâcher.

C'est alors qu'Élisabeth constate que son regard change du tout au tout. La colère quitte ses prunelles, remplacée par une lueur inquiétante, assombrie par un désir froid, impersonnel.

_- Maintenant que vous savez que je vais me marier avec une autre, je ne vous intéresse plus c'est ça? Pourquoi je me priverais alors?_ Nullement impressionné par la peur qu'il voit dans le regard de la jeune fille, il continue de plus belle : _Je veux ce que vous m'avez promis._

Le souffle de William s'accélère. Il maintient Élisabeth contre le mur à l'aide de l'un de ses bras et de son épaule. De sa main libre, il remonte son déshabillé et prend possession de son sein. Il le caresse avec empressement tandis que sa bouche se jette sur celle d'Élisabeth. L'écrasant avec force contre le mur, Élisabeth sent le désir de William contre sa cuisse. Elle se maudit d'éprouver un certain plaisir à son tour. S'il décidait d'aller jusqu'au bout, elle sait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de l'en empêcher et qu'il n'aurait pas à user de beaucoup de force pour la contraindre. Son corps avait envie de lui et saurait conduire le bal sans tenir compte de son humiliation. Ne voulant pas que les choses se passent de cette façon, elle tente de le repousser à l'aide de ses jambes. William la plaque contre le mur encore plus fortement. De sa main libre, il faire remonter sa robe afin d'atteindre sa petite culotte qu'il arrache d'un mouvement rageur. Élisabeth comprend qu'elle ne peut plus rien faire pour le raisonner. Il l'embrasse à nouveau laissant son souffle se mêler au sien. N'ayant aucune expérience des hommes, elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui lui arrive si ce n'est qu'elle ne contrôle plus son corps. Soudain, William se redresse et la repousse avec violence.

_-Non! Vous n'y arriverez pas! Vous n'êtes qu'une putain Élisabeth Bennet_!

Humiliée, blessée et sentant monter une colère comme elle n'en avait jamais expérimentée non plus, Élisabeth le gifle violemment.

_-Sortez de chez moi!_

_-Très bien! Je m'en vais, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec vous. Ne vous avisez pas de recroiser mon chemin car je vous jure que je vous briserai… _la menaça-t-il avant de ramasser son manteau et passer la porte.

Avant de sortir, il jette un dernier regard assassin vers Élisabeth qui se tient debout face à lui, les yeux rempli de haine. Dès qu'il ferme la porte, la jeune femme se laisse glisser sur le sol en état de choc. Trop blessée pour pleurer, elle reste là, les yeux fixes à revivre la scène comme si elle n'en faisait pas partie. Après une bonne heure à revoir les mêmes images et à réentendre les mots troublants qu'ils avaient prononcés tous les deux, Élisabeth se redresse, telle une automate, replace sa tenue, ramasse ses vêtements déchirés et se dirige vers sa chambre. Elle retire ce qui lui reste de sa tenue affriolante et jette rageusement celle-ci dans la poubelle de sa chambre. Une fois sous la douche, Élisabeth ne peut dire ce qui la mouille le plus, l'eau tiède de la douche ou ses propres larmes qui coulent sans s'arrêter. Élisabeth sait qu'elle va devoir aller consulter un spécialiste si elle ne veut pas que cette expérience traumatisante laisse des traces trop grandes en elle. Elle avait commencé à consulter à l'époque de ses débuts en médecine à la suggestion de ses collègues médecins. Ces rencontres mensuelles avec sa psychologue avaient été d'un grand secours alors. C'est d'ailleurs Monique, sa thérapeute qui l'avait aidée à réaliser que la chanson était peut être une bonne voie pour elle. Élisabeth se couche finalement très tard et s'endors avec difficultés. Le matin, elle veille jusqu'à 10h00 avant de se décider à se lever pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle mange tout en lisant le journal. Elle se décide enfin à prendre le téléphone et à contacter Charlotte pour la remercier de l'avoir prévenue.

_-Élisabeth, enfin… je me suis inquiétée! Où étais-tu?_

_-Chez moi… avec lui. Il est parti maintenant! _

_-Il a… vous avez… Élisabeth, ça va?_

_-Oui,… ça va bien… Mais non, il ne s'est rien passé, heureusement._ Ne voulant pas que son amie se sente coupable, Élisabeth préfère lui mentir : _Je n'ai eu ton message que ce matin en me levant. William est venu me reconduire assez tard. Alors, raconte, c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage?_

_-Les journalistes disent que c'était prévu depuis toujours! _

_-Tu crois donc cette histoire?_

_-Oui, Anne DeBourg est la fille de Catherine DeBourg. Oh, en passant, Georgianna est la sœur de William. Il n'en parle jamais, mais je sais qu'il en a une. Il ne s'est rien passé entre vous deux donc?_

_-Non… rien du tout. Merci tout de même de ta sollicitude. _

_-De rien. Nous sommes amies après tout! Quand viendras-tu nous voir ici?_

_-Oh, tu sais… je n'ai pas prévu me rendre en Angleterre avant longtemps. Je dois me faire connaître ici d'abord._

Élisabeth finit par raccrocher. Elle passe ensuite un coup de fil à Jane et Charles en Angleterre. Les deux vont très bien et Jane n'a pas encore de nausées. Un dernier appel au bureau de la psychologue pour prendre rendez-vous et elle se met au travail. Encore deux autres chansons à écrire pour son premier album et elle pourrait enfin prendre une pause. Vers 16h00, elle referme le piano et son cahier, son inspiration est partie en même temps que William pour son pays.

_**...à suivre...**_


	5. Préjugés tenaces

**Cinquième partie**

Dans l'avion qui le ramène en Angleterre, William ne décolère pas. Il repense à la scène avec une précision si grande qu'il a l'impression de la revivre à chaque fois. Il est tout aussi en colère lorsqu'il pense à sa tante qui a osé profiter de son absence au pays pour annoncer ses fiançailles avec Anne. Il est déterminé à la faire taire à ce sujet dès qu'il arrivera chez lui. Quant aux sentiments qu'il a développés pour Élisabeth et contre lesquels il doit maintenant se battre, William ne peut que conclure qu'il aurait du se fier à son instinct et se méfier d'elle comme il se tient sur ses gardes avec toutes les femmes qu'il rencontre. Mais l'air innocent d'Élisabeth et les propos qu'elle lui avait tenus dans la limousine sur sa peur de s'attacher avaient eus gain de cause et l'avait poussé à baisser sa garde. Il s'était retrouvé fragile et accessible comme un jeune jouvenceau lors de son premier rendez-vous. Voyant où sa stupidité l'a mené, il se remémore le début de la soirée, au moment où il avait trouvé la jeune fille trop réservée à son goût. Elle semblait si distante alors, presque froide, puis, tout avait changé. Lorsqu'il repense à la conversation qu'ils avaient tenue à table, William réalise que c'est immédiatement après qu'il ait fait allusion à sa fortune que la jeune fille s'était transformée en femme fatale. Comme il avait été idiot et naïf. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle était comme les autres et qu'elle chercherait uniquement à lui mettre le grappin dessus. Elle le savait riche, le croyait libre. Elle voulait coucher avec lui et s'attendait à ce qu'il la demande en mariage le lendemain. Heureusement qu'il avait surpris cet appel sur le répondeur. Il décide que dès son arrivée à Londres, il aurait une conversation avec William Collins et qu'il exigerait que la chanson enregistrée à Toronto soit retirée de l'album. Pas question de lui faire de la publicité en plus. Et il comptait bien mettre Georgianna en garde contre de telles perfidies à son retour.

Dans les jours qui suivent, Élisabeth va consulter le docteur Monique Gervais et est très étonnée par les questions directes que lui pose sa thérapeute.

_-Que ressentez-vous exactement pour cet homme?_

_-Je le hais!_

_-Oui, ça je l'avais bien compris… et je vous comprends bien, mais physiquement je veux dire… vous êtes attirée par lui ou non?_

_-Oui… Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour de ma vie, mais ses caresses m'ont fait perdre la tête. Je perds pieds dès qu'il me touche. Je ne comprends pas que je me sois retrouvée incapable de réagir lorsqu'il m'a agressée! Je... ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir aimé qu'il m'embrasse... qu'il pose ses mains sur moi... J'éprouve du dégoût envers moi-même maintenant..._

_-Ce qui vous est arrivé à ce moment là, est tout à fait normal dans les circonstances. Ne vous en faites pas. Avec l'expérience et le temps, vous en viendrez à mieux contrôler vos réactions et vos envies... _

_-Avant, sur le bateau, nous étions si bien! Chaque caresse était un enchantement!  
><em>

Un long silence règne.

_-Croyez-vous avoir un tel effet sur lui?_

_-Je crois bien que oui.  
><em>

_-Vous savez… lorsque le corps est aussi attiré par quelqu'un… et qu'il nous joue des tours comme ceux que vous avez vécus par la suite, notre esprit n'est pas toujours prêt à assumer cela. Plus l'attirance est forte, plus les résistances sont grandes. S'il est aussi attiré par vous que je le pense, il a sans doute été très heureux de trouver une faille à votre carapace et le fait qu'il cherche constamment à vous condamner prouve qu'il lutte contre ses sentiments envers vous. Le même phénomène se produit pour vous. Seulement, comme vous n'avez pas son vécu, ni son expérience, vos réactions sont moins faciles à décoder. _

_-Vous insinuez que je le condamne sans motif?_

_-Vos motifs ont-ils tenus la route jusqu'ici!_

_-Les siens non plus!_

_-Élisabeth, il est loin n'est-ce pas? _

_-Oui! Heureusement!  
><em>

_-Et, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, il n'est pas près de revenir? Vous avez deux choix : Où vous l'oubliez et vous vivez votre vie. Où vous faites face et vous allez le rejoindre. _

_-Je ne peux pas aller en Angleterre! Il m'a interdit d'y faire carrière._

_-Donc, de toute façon et avant toute chose, vous devez réfléchir à votre avenir._

Ayant une meilleure idée de ce qui s'était passé en elle lors de sa confrontation avec la star anglaise, Élisabeth rentre chez elle et se remet au travail. Elle retourne au studio travailler sur ses deux dernières chansons. Pour l'une d'elle, l'inspiration vient facilement. Elle repense à sa conversation avec Monique et laisse les mots prendre place sur sa feuille. Pour la seconde chanson, Élisabeth s'autorise à penser à William pour une dernière fois.

Les paroles et la musique de cette chanson viennent alors aussi simplement que si elle avait pu lui parler.

_Lorsque tu es là_

_Je pose mes mains sur toi_

_Je ferme les yeux_

_Je bouche mes oreilles_

_Je n'ai plus de sens_

_Le goût de ta peau_

_L'odeur de l'échafaud_

_J'ouvre mes oreilles_

_Je couvre mes yeux_

_Tu n'as plus de sens_

_Je hume tes parfums_

_Je goûte tes lèvres à jeun_

_Je mords dans ton lobe_

_Je quitte tes yeux_

_Ça n'a plus de sens_

Lorsqu'elle repose son crayon, tout a été dit. Elle décide qu'elle doit renoncer à lui. Qu'il ne peut que lui faire du mal, malgré tout le désir qu'elle puisse avoir de vivre auprès de lui. Elle a si peu d'expérience des hommes et lui a tant à reprocher aux femmes. Ils sont comme deux antithèses l'un pour l'autre. Elle ne sait pas se protéger et lui ne sait pas faire confiance. Quelles chances de bonheur peuvent-ils avoir? Aucune! Aucune jamais! Élisabeth le comprend et l'accepte. Elle fera tout pour ne pas le revoir et pour rester de marbre si par malheur elle devait recroiser ses pas un jour.

Élisabeth ramasse ses deux dernières chansons et va trouver son agent. Elle lui montre son matériel et devant sa réaction, comprend que son premier disque est complété. Plus que quelques enregistrements et il pourra enfin venir au monde.

De son côté, William rencontre Collins et sa tante. Au premier, il annonce qu'il retire la chanson enregistrée à Toronto de l'album à venir alors qu'à la seconde, il signifie définitivement qu'il n'épousera jamais sa fille.

Dans les deux cas, il remporte la victoire assez aisément. Au bout de trois mois d'enregistrement William commence une tournée en province. Sur l'autre continent, Élisabeth fait la même chose pour la première fois. Elle réalise parfaitement et comprend mieux ce que William lui avait lui même expliqué à savoir que ça devient grisant de savoir qu'on soulage et aide des gens à oublier leurs soucis et leurs problèmes. Elle chante le soir et le jour, elle se remet à composer. Un second disque est donc rapidement en préparation.

À la fin de sa longue tournée, William s'arrête à Pemberley, à la fois pour voir à ses affaires que pour prendre du repos. Il arrive tard le soir et se couche aussitôt. Le lendemain, il est tout heureux d'apprendre que sa jeune sœur Georgianna est également présente pour un court séjour. Il se lève et se presse pour se rendre à la bibliothèque où il a l'habitude de la trouver. Dès qu'elle le voit sur le seuil de la porte, elle se redresse, quitte son écran d'ordinateur et se jette dans ses bras.

_-William! Quelle bonne surprise!_

_-Je suis en vacances pour deux semaines! _

_-Tu tombes bien… j'avais hâte de te voir pour entendre parler de tes prétendues fiançailles?_

_-Avec Anne, oui! Oh, tu connais les journaux. Catherine a laissé échapper cette phrase, comme elle le fait à certaines occasions, mais cette fois, il y avait des journalistes sur les lieux. Ils ont publié la nouvelle sans même vérifier. Nous avons publié un démenti par la suite. Tu ne l'as pas vu?_

_-Non! Donc, tu es toujours avec Élisabeth?_

_-Avec Élisabeth Bennet! Non. Heureusement._

_-Mais, sur le bateau, tu ne pouvais pas la lâcher. _

_-J'ai vu clair dans son jeu avant d'aller trop loin. Et je t'en serai gré de ne plus me parler d'elle._

_-Comme tu veux! J'imagine que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas retrouvé votre chanson sur ton disque! Tu as tiré un trait sur tout ce qui vient d'elle._

_-J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus en parler._

_-Oh, il semble qu'elle ait su t'atteindre plus que les autres pour que tu lui en veuilles comme ça!_

_-Georgianna, ne soit pas désagréable!_

_-Dire qu'elle a cru que j'étais ton amoureuse!_

_-Quoi?_

_-Oui, sur le bateau. Lorsque je lui ai dit que tu étais mon frère, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il y avait eu méprise. Elle a été tellement soulagée!_

_-Elle a compris qu'elle avait encore une chance avec moi!_

_-Je croyais que tu avais de l'admiration pour elle?_

_-Elle chante bien, c'est une bonne musicienne, mais elle ne vaut pas mieux que toutes mes admiratrices réunies._

_-Bon et bien voilà qui clos le sujet. Comment va Caroline?_

_-Je suis en vacances Georgie. Parlons de la maison, de toi, mais pas de musique et tout ce qui vient avec._

Jane et Charles aussi sont enfin en vacances. Comme la grossesse de Jane se passe bien, le couple a cessé toute activité artistique le temps de mettre le bébé au monde. Jane n'arrête toutefois pas d'écrire des chansons et Charles d'en faire les arrangements, mais ils ne donnent plus aucun spectacle. Élisabeth se rend auprès de sa sœur durant de la dernière semaine prévue pour l'accouchement. Lorsque le travail de Jane commence, Élisabeth et sa sœur sont seules dans la maison louée par le couple, puisque Charles est à Londres chez des amis. Élisabeth lui laisse un message et lui demande de les rejoindre à l'hôpital. Arrivée sur les lieux, les deux jeunes filles apprennent en même temps que le médecin de garde a été appelé et qu'il devrait arriver très bientôt. Jane est très souffrante et ses contractions sont tout de même assez rapprochées. Élisabeth demande à l'infirmière s'ils ont une autre alternative au cas où le médecin tarderait. Celle-ci lui répond que non et que le médecin habite tout à côté de l'hôpital. Le téléphone sonne. La jeune infirmière répond. Elle semble catastrophée. Elle bafouille et devient très nerveuse.

_-Marie? Non. Elle est en vacances. Je suis seule au bloc ce soir. Oui, je comprends. Le docteur Fabrice. Très bien je l'appelle._

Dès qu'elle dépose l'appareil, elle s'exclame horrifiée : «_Le docteur a eu un accident. Il ne pourra pas être ici pour vous. Je vais devoir faire l'accouchement moi même. Veuillez emmener votre sœur dans la salle 12. Je me prépare et j'arrive. Je vais être assistée par le docteur Fabrice au téléphone.»_

_-Avez-vous déjà réalisé un accouchement?_

_-Non. _

_-Et bien, moi oui. Je suis médecin. Je vais prendre les choses en mains. Voici ma carte de l'association des médecins omnipraticiens. Veuillez faire vite car j'ai besoin d'une assistante et d'une bonne. _

_-J'arrive. Je dois seulement appeler le docteur Fabrice afin qu'il vienne remplacer le médecin qui a eu un accident._

L'accouchement se déroule bien, Élisabeth est nerveuse, mais le travail se déroule comme un charme et le bébé se présente de la bonne manière. Lorsque Charles arrive, il entre dans la salle et devient vert tellement la situation le stresse. Élisabeth le rassure et lui demande de s'approcher pour assister à la sortie du bébé. Dès qu'il constate qu'il est papa d'un magnifique petit garçon Charles est si content qu'il pleure sans s'arrêter. Élisabeth lui demande de couper le cordon et confie le bébé à l'infirmière afin qu'elle l'emmène à la pouponnière. Jane est épuisée, mais tellement heureuse. Élisabeth sort de la salle d'accouchement vêtue de l'uniforme bleu pâle des médecins.

_-Pardon docteur, pouvez-vous me dire dans quelle chambre se trouvent monsieur Charles Bingley et son épouse?_

Élisabeth se retourne sachant que William sera très surpris de la voir ainsi habillée.

_-Allez voir l'infirmière à l'entrée. Elle doit être retournée à son poste maintenant. Jane vient de quitter la salle d'accouchement._

Mauvais joueur, William rétorque : «_Vous avez encore changé de vocation! Votre disque n'a pas connu le succès escompté?»_

_-Toujours aussi rapide pour sauter aux conclusions. Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois aller me changer._

Élisabeth n'attend aucune réponse et se dirige vers la salle du personnel où l'attendent ses vêtements.

Lorsqu'elle arrive dans la chambre de Jane, William et Charles sont assis à l'écart et fument le cigare traditionnel. Sans un regard pour eux, Élisabeth s'approche de Jane avec le bébé qu'elle vient d'aller chercher à la pouponnière.

_-Il est si beau. C'est mon fils Élisabeth. Tu réalises. J'ai un fils!_

_-C'est maman qui va être jalouse. _

_-Tu dois être fatiguée Lizzie? _

_-J'ai failli mourir lorsque j'ai vu que c'est vous qui étiez là pour mettre mon fils au monde!_

_-Charles, c'est moi qui ai failli m'évanouir lorsque j'ai compris que je devrais faire ça!_

_-Faire quoi? _Demande finalement William.

_-C'est Lizzie qui a mis mon petit Lucas au monde! Mon médecin a eu un accident._

_-Et elle a été fantastique ma belle sœur!_

_-C'est plutôt Lucas qu'il faut remercier. Il a été si facile à mettre au monde. Il avait hâte de se retrouver dans les bras des meilleurs parents au monde. _

Les larmes aux yeux, Élisabeth et Jane s'étreignent. Puis, Élisabeth se redresse pour se moucher. Elle prend congé du couple afin d'aller prévenir le reste de la famille. William lui offre d'aller la déposer à son hôtel, mais Élisabeth refuse affirmant avoir besoin de marcher. Une fois dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Élisabeth en profite pour prévenir ses parents et ses sœurs. Elle se commande à dîner et mange en écoutant la télévision. Le lendemain, elle fait les boutiques à la recherche d'un cadeau pour le petit Lucas. Voulant lui donner un disque compact de berceuses, elle entre dans un magasin de musique. Elle constate alors qu'un groupe de femmes fait la queue pour avoir l'autographe d'un artiste qu'elle n'arrive pas à voir. Lorsqu'elle réalise qu'il s'agit de William et qu'il semble bien peu enclin à leur faire plaisir, Élisabeth se retient de rire. Elle regarde alors sur les étagères et constate que son nouveau disque est bien en vue partout. Elle en prend un et regarde au dos afin de voir quelle sont ses nouvelles chansons. Elle est étonnée de constater que sa chanson avec elle n'est pas là. La surprise fait place à une conviction. Elle devine qu'il a du décider de la retirer lors de son retour de Toronto. Ne connaissant pas ses nouvelles chansons, Élisabeth décide de l'acheter pour elle. Elle choisit ensuite un disque pour Lucas et se dirige vers la caisse.

_-Le chanteur est ici présentement. Vous devriez en profiter pour aller faire signer votre disque._

_-Non merci, je suis trop pressée._

_-Ça ne prendra qu'un instant. Donnez-le-moi!_ Intervient William en arrivant derrière elle.

_-Vous n'allez quand même pas faire attendre toutes ces dames pour moi?_

_-Vous êtes une célébrité vous même dans votre pays. J'ose espérer que si la même chose arrivait chez vous, vous ne me feriez pas attendre?_

_-La question ne se pose pas. Je ne voulais pas d'autographe, alors que ces dames oui!_

_-Elles devront y renoncer. Mon heure de signature est passée. Allez-vous voir votre sœur?_

_-Oui… _

_-Attendez-moi cinq minutes, je vous y conduis!_

_-Comme vous voulez!_

Élisabeth aurait tant voulu dire non, mais la présence du vendeur et des femmes qui se pressent devant William la contraigne à être polie. Une fois dehors avec le jeune homme pourtant, elle ne se gêne pas pour lui dire ce qu'elle pense réellement de son offre.

_-Ma voiture est derrière, dans le stationnement._

_-Vous ne vous attendez pas réellement à ce que j'y aille avec vous?_

_-Mais vous avez dit…_

_-Je ne pouvais pas vous parler librement, devant tous ces gens!_

_-Vous avez un autre moyen de transport?_

_-Oui… en fait non. Mais je ne veux pas m'y rendre avec vous!_

_-Vous êtes ridicule!_

_-Vous pouvez bien penser ce que vous voulez, ça m'est égal._

_-Comment allez-vous vous y rendre alors?_

_-En autobus! _

_-Le prochain n'est pas avant 30 minutes._

_-Je m'occuperai en attendant!_

_-Très bien… faites donc comme bon vous semble! Personnellement, je trouve que votre obstination à ne pas monter avec moi est une preuve d'immaturité. _

_-Et votre décision de retirer notre chanson de votre disque, ce n'est pas de l'enfantillage ça?_

_-Vous êtes impossible!_

_-RIDICULE ET IMPOSSIBLE! Hum, vous me gâtez monsieur Darcy!_

William arrive chez Charles et son épouse 10 minutes plus tard. Le couple l'accueille chaleureusement, mais constate rapidement que le jeune homme est nerveux et qu'ils ont beau essayer de le distraire, il reste préoccupé. Lorsque Jane monte à l'étage pour changer le bébé et le coucher, Charles lui propose alors d'en profiter pour faire une courte sieste avant l'arrivée de sa sœur. Jane accepte.

Charles et William passent au salon, allument la radio et discutent tranquillement.

_-Élisabeth va venir tout à l'heure. Elle doit passer la soirée avec nous. Tu veux rester aussi?_

_-Tu vas perdre ton invitée, si je reste!_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Je l'ai rencontrée avant de venir vous voir. Nous nous sommes disputés. Elle a même refusé de monter avec moi. _

_-C'est pour ça que tu es si agité!_

_-Cette fille est si… si… exaspérante!_

_-Non… Caroline est exaspérante, pas Élisabeth. _

_-Si seulement elle ressemblait davantage à Jane._

_-William… toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme certaines de tes admiratrices. _

_-Les apparences sont contre elle. Elle a tout fait pour m'attirer dans son lit. Mais à la dernière seconde, j'ai entendu un message sur son répondeur. Elle recevait des renseignements sur moi. _

_-J'ai vaguement entendu parler de cette histoire et je crois sincèrement que tu devrais t'expliquer avec elle. _

_-Et bien… ce n'est pas près d'arriver._

De son côté, Élisabeth attend l'autobus. La pluie ayant député quelques minutes après le départ de William, Élisabeth se tient dans la cabine des passagers. Soudain, le klaxon d'une voiture la tire de sa rêverie. C'est alors qu'elle reconnaît le visage du conducteur. Il s'agit de Charlotte. Celle-ci lui fait signe de monter avec elle. Élisabeth accepte d'aller prendre un café avec sa vieille camarade. Elle en profite pour reparler de William avec son amie de toujours.

Jane et Lucas dormant profondément, Charles et William continuent de discuter de choses et d'autres. William est maintenant plus détendu. Charles porte une oreille attentive à la chanson de William qui joue à la radio. Les deux hommes savourent cet instant sans échanger une seule parole. Soudain, l'animateur interrompt brusquement la chanson.

_Un accident affreux vient de se produire à cause du mauvais temps. La pluie qui tombe actuellement à rendu les routes glissantes et dangereuse. Un autobus du circuit 20 a perdu le contrôle et est allé se jeter dans la rivière attenante. Les secours, arrivés sur les lieux le plus rapidement possible ont malheureusement constaté le décès de nombreux passagers. Une ligne téléphonique est présentement disponible pour ceux et celles qui voudraient obtenir des nouvelles de leurs proches. Selon, le contrôleur de la commission des transports, une trentaine de personnes étaient à bord du véhicule lorsque celui-ci a basculé dans le vide. Certains blessés sont présentement en direction de l'hôpital de la région._

William se lève de sa chaise, livide. Devant son expression, Charles réalise à son tour qu'il s'agit de l'autobus que la jeune fille devait prendre pour venir rejoindre sa sœur. Se souvenant enfin qu'Élisabeth a un cellulaire, Charles cherche le numéro de sa ligne et le signale. Il tombe sur une boîte vocale.

_-Je crois que je vais aller réveiller Jane!_

_-Non… essaie plutôt la ligne spéciale qu'ils viennent de donner._

Charles s'exécute, mais n'obtient aucune information valable. Les secouristes lui disent qu'aucune femme portant ce nom n'a été enregistrée parmi les décès jusqu'à maintenant. Toutefois, comme toute l'opération n'est pas terminée, il lui suggère de les rappeler plus tard. Charles finit par se décider à aller réveiller Jane. Celle-ci descend totalement paniquée. Charles et William tentent de la réconforter. Jane appelle alors ses parents à Toronto.

Une heure plus tard, les trois adultes sont toujours nerveux et n'ont toujours aucune nouvelle de la jeune fille. Elle n'est rapportée ni parmi les blessées ni parmi les morts. Soudain, on sonne à la porte d'entrée. Charles se précipite convaincu qu'il s'agit d'un agent qui vient leur apprendre le décès de la jeune femme. Jane et William restent au salon. Dès qu'ils entendent Charles gémir et pleurer, Jane saute dans les bras de William et se met à pleurer à chaude larmes. William sent son cœur se serrer. Il réalise qu'il vient de perdre la femme de sa vie dans avoir eu le temps de faire la paix avec elle et de lui avouer ses sentiments. Si seulement, il avait eu confiance en elle. Si seulement, il avait insisté pour la faire monter avec lui. Elle serait encore en vie. C'est alors qu'une jeune femme, tout à fait semblable à Élisabeth fait son entrée. Elle est à peine mouillée et adresse un sourire nerveux à sa sœur et à William.

_-Lizzie! Mon Dieu! Où étais-tu?_

**...à suivre...**_  
><em>


	6. Prélude au bonheur

**Sixième partie**

Rassurant sa sœur tout en remarquant que William détourne le regard et s'essuie vivement les yeux, Élisabeth explique : _J'étais avec Charlotte… je ne suis pas montée dans l'autobus. Charlotte m'a emmenée prendre un café, puis elle est venue me reconduire… je ne savais pas pour l'accident. _

_-Nous ne passons pas par là! Je demeure de l'autre côté. _Ajoute Charlotte se sentant vraiment coupable.

_-Ton cellulaire?_

_-Désolé Charles, je l'ai fermé! La batterie était morte!_

À la radio, les autorités donnent les dernières nouvelles de l'accident. Une nouvelle directive demande aux médecins disponibles de se présenter à l'hôpital le plus proche. L'animateur mentionne que l'aide de tous les spécialistes disponibles serait nécessaire.

_-Je ferais mieux d'y aller!_

_-Non… Élisabeth, tu dois rester ici. _S'écrie Jane alarmée.

_-Mais tu as entendu comme moi, ils demandent à tous les médecins de venir sur place. _

_-Je vais vous y conduire! _Rétorque alors William conciliant.

_-Merci… Jane, je reviendrai dès que ce sera terminé… et nous pourrons passer ensemble tout le temps que tu voudras._

Une fois dans la voiture de William, Élisabeth demande la permission au jeune homme de mettre la radio afin de suivre les événements. William est très content de l'accompagner. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu rester chez Jane et se faire du mauvais sang concernant le sort de la jeune fille. Arrivé sur les lieux, il est catastrophé par l'horreur de l'accident. Certains corps traînent encore sur la route, uniquement recouvert d'une toile de plastique ou d'une bâche. Élisabeth se rapporte au policier qui est le plus près. Celui-ci la redirige aussitôt vers l'ambulance où elle pourra trouver l'équipe médicale. De son côté, William demande également s'il peut être utile. Le policier, lui fait signe de se rendre près du camion des pompiers. Ceux-ci ont grandement besoin de bénévoles pour transporter les passagers qui paniquent et les blessés légers. Au bout de quatre heures de travail acharné, les autorités ont réussi à sortir l'autobus de l'eau et à faire transporter les blessés vers l'hôpital le plus près. Élisabeth a été affectée à la tente des premiers soins et devait prendre soins des blessés avant qu'ils soient transportés dans les établissements de santé. Une fois le dernier blessé partis, elle demande aux médecins chef, s'ils ont besoin d'elle à l'hôpital. Le chef, la regarde gentiment et lui dit qu'une personne de plus sera toujours la bienvenue. Élisabeth chercher alors William sur les lieux de l'accident. Elle l'aperçoit alors avec l'équipe des pompiers. Ceux-ci finissent de dégager la route et de ramasser les effets personnels des passagers. Se trouvant face à face aussi sales l'un que l'autre, les deux jeunes gens ne peuvent se retenir de rire. Finalement, Élisabeth dit à William qu'elle va se rendre à l'hôpital pour aider l'équipe pendant quelques heures encore. William offre de l'y déposer, mais Élisabeth lui suggère plutôt d'aller rassurer Charles, Jane et Charlotte.

_-Vous en avez fait beaucoup déjà! Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir rentrer avec moi?_

_-Il y a trop de blessés… et trop peu de médecins… je dois m'y rendre._

_-Je comprends… j'aimerais être en mesure d'en faire autant que vous!_

_-Vous avez déjà fait votre part… et bien plus encore. _

William s'approche alors de la jeune fille et la prend dans ses bras. À l'aide de sa main, il écarte les cheveux qui lui collent la joue et pose ses lèvres sur la bouche d'Élisabeth.

_-Prenez soin de vous! Appelez-moi dès que vous aurez terminé… je viendrai vous chercher à l'hôpital. _

_-Je peux prendre l'autobus!_

_-Non… pas l'autobus… je viendrai vous chercher. _

Les heures s'accumulent, interminables. La jeune fille assiste un médecin lors de deux opérations très délicates. La première est un succès, la seconde est un échec. L'enfant âgée d'à peine quatre ans meurt des suites d'une importante hémorragie. Élisabeth, s'écroule épuisée. L'équipe entière est sous le choc. Finalement, une sorte d'accalmie s'installe. Certains rentent chez eux alors que plusieurs autres restent sur les lieux et font une dernière ronde.

En arrivant dans la chambre du petit garçon que son équipe et elle venait tout juste d'opérer avec succès, Élisabeth surprend le chirurgien à son chevet. Les parents sont présents et tiennent l'enfant par la main. Lorsque le petit s'éveille, de tendre retrouvailles font s'humidifier plus d'une paire d'yeux. Élisabeth, émue et heureuse, se met à murmurer les paroles de la chanson écrite par William et retravaillée par elle. Sous le charme, tous se taisent et écoute son chant. Élisabeth s'approche doucement du petit garçon et lui prend la main à son tour. Celui-ci est si impressionné qu'il ne la quitte pas des yeux. Soudain, une voix masculine se fait entendre. Sans même se retourner, Élisabeth sait que William vient d'arriver. Elle reconnaît le timbre rauque et chaud de sa belle voix grave. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la dernière mesure, un long silence suit. Puis, les applaudissements fusent de toute part. Même les infirmières présentent sur l'étage étaient venues les entendre. William s'approche de l'enfant et des parents et leur serre la main chaleureusement.

_-Quelle chance mon chéri. Mon chanteur préféré est ici avec…_

_-Élisabeth Bennet! _Complete William fièrement.

_-Deux vedettes extraordinaires sont venues chanter pour toi!_

_-Sans compter que docteur Bennet m'a assisté lors de ton opération. _Précise alors le médecin.

-_Merci!_ Balbutie le bambin faiblement, mais tout souriant.

_-Je te donne le numéro de téléphone de mon agent. Dès que tu iras mieux. Ta famille et toi, vous pourrez avoir des billets gratuits pour venir me voir en spectacle. _Propose généreusement William au petit garçon.

-Wow!

Une fois dehors, Élisabeth remercie William de sa générosité, puis monte dans sa voiture. Dès qu'elle se trouve confortablement installée dans l'auto, Élisabeth ferme les yeux. Elle est si fatiguée qu'elle ne peut rester éveillée. William ne cherche pas à la réveiller, il sait qu'elle a besoin de dormir. La nuit tombe. Il étudie la situation. Ils sont encore loin de chez Jane, par contre, ils sont tout près de Pemberley, sa propre demeure. Étant lui-même épuisé, il sait qu'il ne peut pas conduire encore longtemps sans avoir un compagnon qui l'aide à le tenir éveillé en discutant. Comme Élisabeth ne peut pas jouer ce rôle, le mieux serait donc de passer la nuit chez lui, puis de ramener la jeune femme chez Jane le lendemain. Il passe un coup de fil sur son portable à Jane et Charles. Ceux-ci l'approuvent et lui suggèrent même de laisser Élisabeth se reposer une journée de plus si nécessaire. Une fois arrivé chez lui, William arrête le moteur, contourne la voiture et vient ouvrir la porte de sa passagère toujours endormie. Élisabeth ne remue même pas, lorsque William la soulève dans ses bras. Arrivée dans la maison, il monte à l'étage et entre dans sa chambre et il dépose délicatement son fardeau sur le lit. Il ouvre les couvertures du côté opposé et retire les chaussures de la jeune fille. Il la déshabille doucement et l'installe sous les couvertures. Pour finir, il passe son pyjama et entre dans les couvertures à ses côtés. Durant la nuit, le sommeil de la jeune fille est très agité. Elle bouge et marmonne énormément. À chaque mouvement ou bruit inusité, William s'éveille paniqué. Heureusement, il est le premier à s'éveiller le matin. Il ouvre les yeux et se retourne pour observer le visage paisible de la jeune femme qu'il aime de tout son cœur. Tant de choses doivent être éclaircies entre eux deux. Il doit réparer tant de gestes et de paroles maladroites qui pèsent encore bien lourd sur sa conscience. Obtenir son pardon et son amour est tout ce qui compte pour lui. Voyant qu'elle dort encore profondément, William se lève et s'habille doucement. Prenant le temps de placer ses propres vêtements bien à la vue, il quitte la pièce pour la laisser dormir paisiblement. Deux heures plus tard, Élisabeth ouvre enfin un œil. Elle regarde devant elle et se redresse intriguée. La pièce où elle se trouve ne ressemble en rien à la petite chambre que sa sœur lui a fait visiter précédemment. Elle n'est donc pas chez Jane. Paniquée, elle vient pour se lever, mais se recouche aussitôt qu'elle réalise qu'elle est nue. Elle aperçoit enfin ses vêtements sur le bord d'un divan majestueux. Elle se redresse rapidement, ramasses ses affaires et commence à s'habiller. Une fois vêtue convenablement, elle prend le temps de regarder autour d'elle pour comprendre où elle est. Elle entre dans la salle de bain et remarque qu'elle se trouve dans une chambre d'homme. Des effets nécessaires à sa toilette ont été déposés là. Elle les utilise pressée de sortir de la chambre pour aller en reconnaissance. Certaine d'être chez William, l'anxiété lui fait accélérer le processus qu'elle réalise d'ordinaire si lentement. Au bout de dix minutes, elle pousse la porte de la chambre doucement, attentive au moindre bruit. Un long corridor la mène vers ce qui semble être un boudoir. Un piano à queue, usé et recouvert de partitions trône dans la pièce centrale de cet immense espace éclairé. Des voix lui parviennent enfin de l'extérieur de la maison. Une voix de femme, jeune et énergique et le rire chaleureux d'un homme qui faisait battre le cœur d'Élisabeth. Attirée par les éclats joyeux de ceux qui discutaient à l'extérieur, Élisabeth écarte le rideau et ouvre la porte fenêtre qui se trouve devant elle. La luminosité est si forte que la jeune femme doit couvrir ses yeux de sa main.

_-Mon Dieu! William… mais c'est Élisabeth! J'aurais dû deviner!_

_-Bonjour Élisabeth! Vous avez bien dormi?_

_-Ça dépend de l'heure!_

-_Il est deux heures…._ Répond Georgianna plus rapidement que son frère.

_-Quelle horreur! Je n'ai pas dormi autant depuis si longtemps!_

_-Avez-vous faim? _Lui demande alors le jeune homme.

_-Et comment!_

_-Venez! Je vais vous préparer un bon déjeuner. Tu viens avec nous William?_

_-Non Georgie, je m'occupe du déjeuner…. Allez donc discuter toutes les deux!_

Une fois que William les a quittées, Georgianna ose enfin lui dire : -_William m'a raconté pour l'accident! Il a eu très peur de vous perdre vous savez!_

_-Et dire que je n'en savais rien! Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée sur le lieu que j'ai compris à quel point j'avais eu de la chance de ne pas prendre cet autobus._

_-Vous avez été très généreuse… _

_-William aussi… _

_-Venez, je vais vous faire visiter le reste de la maison en nous rendant à la salle à manger._

_-Bonne idée, surtout que je ne comprends pas encore ce que je fais ici!_

_-Vous vous êtes endormie dans la voiture… et comme je tombais moi-même de sommeil, j'ai opté pour un scénario où nous étions en vie tous les deux. _Répond William en revenant pour les prévenir que le déjeuner est prêt.

-_C'est vous qui m'avez transportée… et mise au lit?_

_-Qui d'autre pouvait le faire?_

_-Certainement pas moi… _

_-Le déjeuner est prêt! _

_-J'arrive William, je meurs de faim… mais ne vaudrait-il pas mieux prévenir Jane et Charles?_

_-Je les ai appelé hier soir pour leur dire que je vous emmenais chez moi._

Le déjeuner est excellent et Élisabeth mange avec appétit. William dévore Élisabeth des yeux et Georgianna cherche un prétexte pour sortir afin de les laisser seuls. Le téléphone d'une amie lui offre l'occasion qu'elle attendait pour sortir de la pièce.

_-Votre sœur est toujours aussi charmante._

_-Je sais, mais je sais aussi que je n'ai rien à y voir. _

_-Pourtant, d'après ce qu'on dit, il semble que l'avez presque élevé?_

_-C'est vrai, j'oubliais l'enquête que Charlotte a faite sur moi._

_-Je ne savais pas que Georgianna était votre sœur._

_-Je sais… j'ai… je suis désolé. _

_-C'est plutôt drôle non! À chaque fois qu'on partage de bons moments… un malentendu se dresse entre nous. _

_-Chat échaudé, craint l'eau froide._

_-Et moi qui ne sais pas encore nager._

_-Je suis seul à blâmer…. Je ne sais plus faire confiance aux femmes._

_-Ça vous vient pourtant si naturellement avec Georgianna._

_-C'est ma sœur._

_-J'ai des sœurs aussi, mais je n'ai pas confiance en chacune d'entre-elles._

_-Où est la différence alors?_

_-Peut être dans les sentiments qu'elle vous inspire!_

_-J'ai aimé d'autres femmes aussi, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être blessé._

_-Et pour ne plus être blessé… la meilleure solution que vous avez trouvée c'est de ne plus faire confiance à personne. Drôle de raisonnement! _

_-Comment savoir qui est digne de confiance autrement?_

_-Vous êtes musicien William… Avez-vous remarqué qu'on parle toujours d'accorder sa confiance…. Et bien c'est ça le secret… pour savoir si une personne mérite qu'on lui accorde sa confiance, il faut au moins essayer de faire de la musique ensemble… s'accorder une chance de passer du temps ensemble et de s'écouter… _

_-Et courir un grand risque d'être déçu… _

_-Êtes-vous moins déçu en ne faisant rien… en restant toujours l'observateur de la vie des autres… en ne participant à rien…_

_-C'est un point de vue intéressant._

_-Et en plus William, vous devriez apprendre à vous détendre… _

_-Très bien… j'accepte de me laisser guider par vous. Acceptez de passer la journée ici avec moi et nous verrons bien où cela nous mène…_

_-Je ne sais pas si c'est très sage… _

-Je vous promets de ne pas vous toucher… à moins que vous ne le vouliez…

_-D'accord…. par quoi commençons-nous._

_-Je vous fais visiter la maison… et nous finirons par la salle de musique. Je veux vous montrer où je travaille._

Au bout d'une heure trente, Élisabeth et William arrivent enfin dans la magnifique salle de musique où un piano à queue d'une valeur inestimable trône à côté d'une bibliothèque remplie de livre de musique et de partitions. Tout l'équipement d'enregistrement avec micro et casque d'écoute est également installé. Élisabeth ne peut se retenir de toucher à tout, aussi énervée qu'une enfant qui vient d'apercevoir le Père Noël pour la première fois. Son premier geste, une fois son excitation contrôlée est de prendre place au piano. Elle ouvre la première partition qu'elle a sous les yeux et commence à jouer sur l'instrument. William s'avance et s'installe à ses côtés sur le banc de piano. Reconnaissant l'une de ses dernières chansons, William commence à chanter doucement. Élisabeth est aux anges. Non seulement, elle peut jouer sur un instrument incomparable, mais en plus, elle entend la voix douce et mélodieuse de William dans son oreille. Une fois le premier refrain et le premier couplet terminé, Élisabeth reprend la même séquence, mais en y ajoutant une modulation et en changeant légèrement le tempo. D'abord dérouté, William suit du mieux qu'il le peut. Élisabeth l'invite à continuer du regard et ajoute sa voix à la sienne une fois qu'elle sent qu'il a compris ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. La chanson de termine sur un accord parfait produit par le piano et les deux voix.

Une lourde seconde de silence suit pendant laquelle les yeux de William sont accrochés aux yeux de la jeune fille. Élisabeth laisse retomber ses mains sur ses cuisses sans quitter William des yeux.

_-Élisabeth, c'était si … si exaltant!_

_-Je sais…. Nos voix combinées. C'est vraiment beau._

_-On en essaie une autre… _

_-Je peux vous faire entendre l'une des miennes?_

_-Bien sur…_

Élisabeth commence alors à jouer une pièce musicale qu'elle avait composée lorsqu'elle était dans le doute. La mélodie est si triste que William finit par le lever et par aller se placer devant la fenêtre. Lorsque la voix de la jeune fille laisse échapper la dernière note et que le piano se tait, Élisabeth se retourne pour savoir ce que William en pense. Elle le voit alors debout devant la fenêtre. Ses épaules montent et descendent dans un mouvement régulier. Ses deux mains sont devant son visage. Comprenant ainsi qu'il pleure, Élisabeth se lève et va se coller contre lui dans son dos. Sentant sa présence, William se retourne et la prend dans ses bras. Il pleure doucement la tête penchée dans le cou de la jeune fille.

_-Excusez-moi… Mais cette chanson… elle me fait penser à mes parents…. _

_-Je suis désolée William! J'avais oublié qu'ils sont morts lorsque vous étiez jeune… _

_-Quand avez-vous composé cette chanson?_

_-Lorsque vous êtes repartis pour l'Angleterre._

_- Et vous voudriez que je reste de marbre? Élisabeth, je peux vous embrasser?_

_-Non William, si vous me le permettez, c'est moi qui vais le faire._

Surpris, mais consentant, William attend impatiemment que la jeune fille passe à l'action.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
